


Congratulatory

by AbhorrentGodliness, Gaqalesqua



Series: Collabs [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Intimacy, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Strength Kink, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, well mostly Arthur isn't really having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: It's rare that Arthur promotes a man to Paladin.It's even rarer that he walks in on that man fucking the General of the Minutemen.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor/Male Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Male Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Series: Collabs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/883005
Comments: 28
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Nora’s hands scrabbled at Nate’s scalp, frantic gasps escaping her lips as her husband’s mouth sucked mercilessly at her clit. Leather-clad thighs squeezed tight around his head, and all Nate did in response was pull her  _ closer _ , his tongue running  _ hard _ up the length of her, rubbing against her nub. Nora tossed her head back with a whine as the pleasure between her thighs began to  _ coil _ . 

“Nate,” she sobbed, “ _ priya, _ I’m- I’m-  _ fuck _ -!”

He  _ laughed _ , one hand going to grope her breast. He could happily edge her another day but right now he just wanted to  _ fuck _ her, and his favourite way of getting her ready for that was  _ this _ . Especially when she kept the boots on. 

“Nate,” she arched up, “I’m- coming!”

After handling the situation with Danse not too long ago, the Prydwen no longer had a paladin, leaving the spot of highest-ranking field officer open and ready to be filled. Arthur was reluctant to fill it, the situation still raw, but how he felt about what happened didn’t matter in regards to what he needed to do — he had to find someone suitable to replace the man who had once been a remarkable soldier and his best friend. 

He’d taken some time to think it over but had come to the realization that there was only one soldier aboard his ship who had earned the right to replace Danse and take over the rank of paladin: Nate Pendleton. The man was an exceptional soldier, having went above and beyond while completing missions and tasks and easily earning his place within the Brotherhood; it wasn’t difficult for Arthur to finalize his decision on promoting Knight Pendleton to Paladin Pendleton.

But there was one problem — he couldn’t find Nate  _ anywhere. _ The older man had a bunk with the rest of the soldiers but wasn’t in it, though Maxson knew he was aboard the ship; he wasn’t in the medbay or mess, nor the power armor bay. And just as the Elder started toward the ladder to ascend his way to the upper deck, the sound of Nate’s wife’s voice hit his ears from his right — Danse’s old quarters. General Pendleton was known to use them when she spent the night aboard the ship while Danse wasn’t present, but he wasn’t aware she’d docked at the Prydwen. Still, wherever Nora was on the ship, Nate was surely with her.

Approaching the door, he rapped his knuckles on the bulkhead, knocking to announce his presence, only to hear a muffled  _ ‘come in.’ _ Immediately, Maxson opened the door and started walking in — but the sight he was greeted with was… not what he expected.

The door swung open, not exactly  _ subtly _ , and Nate looked up to see his CO standing in the doorway, staring at them. 

“Holy shit!” he hissed, and even as Nora gasped, he dragged Nora down off the bed into his arms, blocking her from Maxson’s sight. “Shut the door!”

Nora clung to Nate, whispered ‘oh my god,’ against his neck, embarrassment burning through her. She didn’t dare turn around and look. Oh  _ god _ . 

He’d stepped inside already, his hand still on the helve as his eyes locked with Nate’s and his jaw nearly dropped at what he’d just interrupted. But the command to shut the door sent a flush up his face that rose from beneath his beard and Arthur quickly turned around to shut the door as he was told, only… he remained on the  _ inside _ of the room, rather than on the  _ outside, _ the panic that had shot through his veins like med-x making him fumble in his actions.

“Fuck, shit, sorry, I didn’t—” he started, his eyes wide and staring at the door, not even realizing he’d just shut himself inside with them.

Nate grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Nora’s shoulders. They twisted, Nate’s back facing Arthur as they stood up to shield her from his view. Nora bit her lip, her cheeks still burning. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t—I didn’t know you were—” Maxson cut himself off, running a hand through his hair as he glared at the bulkhead like he was punishing it for letting him walk into the room. “I thought I was told to come in.”

Nate paused. Then he  _ snorted _ . “Oh, jeez,  _ honey _ , Nora, what did you  _ do?! _ ”

She glared up at him, and then peeked past his arm to see her suit draped across the nearby cabinets. Nora tapped her husband’s arm and he shifted just a little. “Could I please,” she cleared her throat, “could I have my suit, please, Elder?”

Without turning to face them, the Elder glanced at his immediate surroundings, keeping his eyes far away from the Pendletons — and once his gaze landed on her suit, he swallowed hard. It was… a slight distance away, which meant he’d have to risk  _ seeing _ them, and that would just make this more awkward. Fuck, why was he so  _ nervous? _

“Ah… of course, General,” he replied before quickly moving over to the cabinets that held her suit, keeping his eyes strictly on the ground. He grabbed it and moved over to them, holding it out for her while trying to stop himself from looking at either of them, but a quick glance at Nate’s bare back was made before he looked away again. “Here.”

Nate let go of his wife, handed her the suit from Arthur’s hand, and then turned around, blocking her from sight. He didn’t bother pulling the suit up from where it hung loosely just below his hips. “Wasn’t expecting to see you today, sir,” he admitted, idly scratching at the trail of black and silver hair that ran down his stomach, as Nora tossed the blanket onto the bed behind him and began to slide off her boots so she could get her suit on. 

There was a slight internal conflict within Arthur’s head about what exactly it meant when Nate was scratching at his lower stomach, the action clearly drawing attention to the area and the younger man’s eyes immediately dropping to watch, taking in the sight if only briefly; he caught himself, however, and diverted his gaze away, brows furrowed while that internal conflict was suddenly written on his face.

“Yes, well, I came to, uh…” he paused, clearing his throat, “I came to speak to you about… something…” What the hell had he wanted to speak to Nate about, again? A hand went to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously. “You know, I should—I should leave. We can talk later.”

Nate grinned at him. “Don’t worry, sir, I’m sure this won’t cause a diplomatic incident between the Minutemen and the Brotherhood.”

Nora reached round and slapped his arm, her hair swinging free. She made brief eye contact with the Elder, and then her face burned and she swallowed, looking away. “Don’t- he’s being a-  _ Nate _ , don’t be mean to him.”

“Hey, he’s my CO,” Nate chuckled. “I’m the one who gets in trouble, not you.” He tugged on the waistband of his suit casually. “So, if you’re leaving, Nora doesn’t have to worry about putting her clothes back on, right?”

_ Diplomatic incident? _ Confusion washed over Arthur’s face as he glanced over to the knight, then to Nora, locking eyes with her momentarily before she looked away. “No one is getting in trouble,” he said quietly, attempting to clarify that fact;  _ he _ was the one who had walked in on them, after all. His eyes dropped once again as Nate tugged on his suit, but Arthur shook his head and turned his chin away, cursing beneath his breath at himself. It felt like Nate was  _ toying _ with him, but he wasn’t entirely sure — despite having worked with the older man for a while, he didn’t really know him that well nor well enough to understand his personality. 

“I—” he started to answer the question but just shook his head again, “I have to get back to work.” Turning away, Arthur started fleeing toward the door, not really knowing what else to do because the entire situation was just  _ uncomfortable,  _ his mind telling him to retreat. 

“Hold on, sir,” Nate called, “I just have to,” he looked down at Nora, asking her wordlessly, and Nora’s brows raised, her eyes widening. 

“Oh,” she murmured, “ _ really _ ? Is he- I don’t- you don’t even  _ know _ if he-”

Nate shrugged. “But yes or no?”

Nora nodded, and then looked away, biting her lip. “ _ Yes _ .”

Maxson stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn around, listening as the married couple conversed behind him; what they were saying made no sense. Was he  _ what? _ Yes or no to  _ what? _

Nate cleared his throat. “So, the interruption was unexpected,” he chuckled, “but we’d like to get back to it, and if you’re too busy, I get it, I do, but if you’re not  _ actually _ busy and just booking it because you’re massively embarrassed, well, Nora’s wanted to fuck you since she first came aboard and if you wanna stick around, that’s preferable.”

Nora’s protest was squeaky and followed by a soft ‘ _ says you!’ _ but Nate just shot her a grin, and then looked at Maxson’s back. 

Arthur was silent at first, remaining still as he let the proposition roll around in his head; the Pendletons —  _ both of them  _ — wanted him to join them in bed; he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t think about it before. But joining them wasn’t like taking a sub, was it? It seemed a bit more personal, and that was something he wasn’t used to.

Clearing his throat, he turned around, his eyes flicking back and forth between their faces; he was quiet for a few seconds longer before finally speaking. “And you’re… fine with that?”

“With watching you fuck my wife?” Nate asked casually. 

Arthur crinkled his eyebrows, hesitating on the answer. “... What is it you’re wanting, exactly?”

“ _ Me _ ?” Nate clarified. “Or just this situation?”

That made him flub for a second, his mouth opening once before snapping shut; he cleared his throat. “I, uh… both, I guess?”

“I mean I personally have enjoyed watching you walk around in that damn suit for several months,” Nate informed him. “So has Nora. Frankly, just getting you out of it has been something I’ve wanted to do for a while. And you don’t exactly seem like you’ve been…” his brow quirked, “ _ intimate _ recently.” He shrugged. “We want whatever you want from it. Just sex is fine. We’ve done that before.”

The revelation was news to Arthur — but welcomed news, nonetheless; not that he’d admit it aloud, of course, but he was certainly glad his battle coat was big and his flight suit was black because… well, the images he was getting in his head were certainly effecting him. “I see,” he said after clearing his throat yet again, his eyes shifting off to the side and away from the two. “It has… been a few months, yes. Since before I left the Citadel. I haven’t had the time to find—” he cut himself off and shook his head, looking down momentarily before his gaze returned to Nate’s. “I will admit I am… interested in your offer.” 

“Just Nora or both of us?” Nate asked. “So I know who I’m getting to fuck.” 

_ Shit. _ Maxson was fully hard now, the realization and confirmation that Nate did, in fact, want to fuck him helping that along quite well, though he hoped neither of them could see it. “... Both.”

Nate nodded, and then stepped aside, revealing Nora’s mostly-naked body, one boot rolled halfway down her leg, the other still clinging around her thigh. She flushed and looked away, even as he reached down and slowly slid the leather back up her leg. 

“Don’t worry about the blushing and the half-caught sentences,” Nate told him. “She’s always been shy.” His hand skimmed her inner thigh and Nora gasped, gripping his wrist without pulling it away. Nate leaned in and kissed her cheek, grinning. “Besides, if you  _ really _ get her going, she switches languages.”

He looked back at Arthur. “So, are you getting yourself naked or do you want one of us to do it for you?”

One of the Elder’s eyebrows cocked up, the anxiety he’d once felt having calmed a bit. “You invite me into your bed and expect me to do it myself? That seems like bad manners.”

Nate grinned. “Hey, everyone has their likes and dislikes, sir.” 

Nora sighed, moving past him to approach the Elder. One hand brushed her hair away from her face as the other reached for his collar, silently asking his permission. “Don’t worry about him, he just enjoys the sound of his own voice,” she murmured. 

“My wife is so mean to me,” Nate said with a dramatic sigh, and stepped beside her, one hand grasping Arthur’s coat. 

“Mm, he is not the only one,” Maxson mumbled, his eyes glancing up from Nora to Nate as the older man approached. When he returned his attention back to the woman before him, he leaned down and pressed their lips together, pulling her into a kiss.

Nate dragged the coat off Arthur’s shoulders and tossed it to one side as Nora moaned, her eyes shutting. Unbuckling the collar of his suit, she dropped her hands to his gloves and tugged them off before grabbing his shoulders and starting to pull the black suit off of him. Nate watched for a moment, drinking in the sight. His eyes fell on Arthur’s ass, and  _ god _ , that looked even better now that the coat was out of the way. 

With his hands now free of his gloves, Maxson was able to press his bare palms against her skin, sliding his hands to her hips and then slipping them around to the small of her back before he abruptly pulled her body against his own, allowing her to feel how hard he was through his suit. His hands then went down to her ass, grabbing and groping as he bit her bottom lip and tugged at it, pulling away from the kiss.

“I’ve always imagined what you looked like under that damned vault suit,” he said quietly, squeezing her ass. “I knew you’d look damn good, but I wasn’t even close to how sexy you really are.”

Nate helped Nora get the black fabric over Arthur’s broad shoulders, revealing the plain white t shirt underneath. “You’ve been daydreaming about fucking my wife, huh?” he asked, grinning, as Nora drew her hands down Arthur’s biceps, her lips parting. 

_ Jesus _ , he was  _ big _ . She pressed her thighs together, biting her lip. 

A glance over to Nate was made and the Elder’s tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip as he gave the older man a quick look over before flashing a grin in return, turning his attention back to Nora, his mouth moving to her neck to place kisses and bites. “You both said you’ve thought about me, so it’s only fair.” 

Nate nodded concedingly. “Very true.” The suit reached the crook of his elbows, and then his wrists, and then it was off his torso completely, hanging around his waist. Not for long. Nate was already dragging it down. “Why don’t you tell Nora what you’ve been thinking about her and we’ll see if she can give you one of  _ her _ fantasies?”

His arms shifted back to allow the suit to slip off him, but they were immediately back on Nora, one hand returning to her ass while the other threaded fingers into her hair, his lips still kissing at her neck, teeth nipping the tender flesh. “What I’ve been thinking, hm?” Arthur peppered bites up the column of her throat to her jaw before he pulled back so he could see her face, grinning wide — the feature upturning his left cheek more than his right. “I’ve been thinking about how I’ve wanted to bend you over every goddamn surface I’ve seen you by so I can fuck you numb and make you scream my name until you’re begging me to stop because you’re so sensitive.”

“That’s a lot of fun,” Nate agreed, gazing at his wife. “Nora?”

Nora gripped the Elder’s white shirt and lifted it up, dragging it off him and tossing it aside without a word. “Wall,” she whispered, her face burning. “A-against- against the wall.”

After lifting his arms to let his shirt be pulled off, a low noise rumbled from his chest and he licked his bottom lip again. “I’m sure that could be arranged,” he said, glancing over to an empty space on the wall.

“From behind,” she added quietly, hooking her fingers into his boxers as Nate dropped to his knees behind Arthur and pulled the suit down until it was caught in the thick leather boots. 

“Yeah?” he whispered, glancing down at her lips, then back up at her face. “You like getting fucked from behind a lot?” He reached down to take one of her hands, guiding it into his boxer briefs and to his bare cock; his body slightly startled when Nate pulled his suit down almost all the way until it was caught in his boots.

“Mhmm,” Nora whimpered, and then Nate reached up and pulled the white boxers off in one smooth tug, letting them fall at Arthur’s feet. 

“Wanna lean against me and get those boots off?” he asked.

Glancing back and down at Nate, Arthur leaned back a bit against the older man’s body to allow his boots to get taken off, his hand still holding Nora’s against his cock, urging her to touch him.

“Just kick ‘em off one by one,” Nate suggested. “I know she’s about to be kneeling down there anyway but she’s gonna suck your dick, sir, not take your shoes off.”

He shot Nate a glare, accompanying it with an irritated noise before he started pushing them off; they were tied tight, so it was a bit of a struggle, but he got them off in the end, kicking them to the side and stepping out of his clothes in the process.

Nora hooked the pile of black cloth up with her foot and caught it, throwing it onto the pile with his coat. Nate let him go as Nora leaned in to kiss Arthur again, her grip tight around his cock as her fist jerked back and forth. 

Standing up straight, Arthur returned the kiss while he slowly stroked his palms up and down her sides, callused hands rubbing against her soft skin — it was a new feeling, something he found enjoyable, as people of his time didn’t have such soft skin. But while his eyes were closed and he was preoccupied with Nora’s lips, his mind was wandering to what, exactly, Nate was doing, or at least what he was  _ planning. _

“Ok,” Nate nudged Arthur’s head to one side and placed a kiss on his shoulder, “do you want to keep standing here or go over to the bed?”

“Mm, the bed is fine,” he answered after having tipped his head to the side.

“Noted.”

Nate and Nora let him go at the same time, and Nora walked over to the bed to take a seat. Nate followed moments after, his suit still clinging to him. Nora’s blue eyes dropped to the orange fabric. 

“Excuse me,” she murmured, “this...isn’t very equal.”

“Hey, it’s ascending in age order,” he pointed out, smirking. “The youngest is naked, the middle one isn’t, and eldest-”

Nora grabbed his cock with a loud sigh and squeezed. Nate moaned, his mouth still curved into that smirk, and then he looked at Arthur. 

“You know,” Maxson began as he slowly moved to step behind Nate, pressing his chest against the other man’s back but not his hips, “I seem to agree with your wife.” He leaned his head forward a bit so his mouth was just beneath Nate’s ear. “It does seem a bit… unequal.” Rough hands were at the knight’s hips, just above where his suit was at, and they slid forward and around to the front of his body, stopping at his lower stomach, fingers teasing the trail of hair he’d tricked Arthur into looking at earlier. “Perhaps we should remedy that, hm?”

“Yes sir,” Nate replied, saluting, and stood at attention. “All yours.”

Arthur paused. “... Is he always like this?” he asked Nora.

She laughed softly. “He’s showing off in front of you. Aren’t you,  _ priya _ ?”

Nate spluttered. “ _ General _ , are you accusing me of  _ showing off _ ?”

She sighed, a fond smile on her face. “Yes. Now let your commanding officer do his thing.”

Rolling his eyes, Maxson couldn’t help the slight smile that upturned the corners of his mouth, but he pressed his lips to Nate’s shoulder and placed soft kisses, trailing them up to his neck and just beneath his ear where he nipped the skin. At the same time, the Elder’s hands were sliding into the older man’s suit, fingertips just barely grazing the base of his cock.

“God I love soldiers,” Nate groaned, as Nora grabbed hold of the orange fabric and started dragging it off him, boxers caught in her closed fists. “Hold on, let me just...”

His boots had been loosened earlier, one hand doing so whilst his head was between his wife’s thighs, and so they came off easily, kicked to one side. 

“Obviously Nora’s not taking her shoes off,” he added, looking down at his wife. “That’s a crime.”

“I’d be utterly disappointed if she did,” Maxson mumbled against his shoulder before clamping his teeth down around a chunk of skin there, biting hard while also sucking. His hands went a bit further in, the sides of his fingers now running along the base of Nate’s cock and just slowly rubbing, teasing, even gently and barely touching his balls.

“So,” Nate exhaled heavily, “before we get to the fun part, I need to ask,  _ mm _ , a few important questions about the,  _ ooh _ , next step-  _ nice hands _ .”

“Mhm, I’m listening,” he mumbled after releasing Nate from his bite. One of his hands wrapped around the other man’s cock, pulling it upward and pressing it up against his stomach, Arthur’s palm slowly rubbing up and down against the underside of it.

“Mmkay, so,” Nate tapped Arthur’s thigh, “who’s going in the middle?”

The Elder paused in his movements and he remained silent for a few seconds, as well. “... I’ve never—” he started, but cut himself off.

“Yeah, no offense,” Nate drawled, “you didn’t exactly seem to know what to do with a guy flirting with you like I was, which is either a testament to my sheer charisma or evidence that a guy’s never fucked  _ you _ . So,” he slid out from Arthur’s grip, and took a seat next to Nora, patting the empty space by him, “is that something you want to do, or not?”

“I don’t think that has to do with…” he paused, sighing and shaking his head, but took the seat beside Nate when it was offered. “I have been with men before, just not on the receiving end. I’m not… really sure how I feel about it, I suppose. I need control and I think that may relinquish what control I have in the situation.”

Nate nodded. “Have you had  _ anything _ in you? Fingers?” 

“No.”

Nate hummed. “All right.” He gestured to his cock. “Well, you’ve seen me, Nora’s  _ taken _ me, so it’s really up to you. But Nora will tell you,” he glanced over at her, “okay, maybe she won’t but you know, I’m good, she enjoys it, and pun intended but there’s no pressure.”

Arthur made a low noise as he leaned back on the bed, one hand going to his chest and the other to his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling, thinking. The thought of not having that control made him panic — he didn’t enjoy not being in complete control, let alone not having  _ any _ control at all; that was the specific reason he’d never let anyone fuck him before. That didn’t mean he’d never fantasized about it, of course, because he certainly did, but it always ended with the fear of losing control outweighing the desire for pleasure. 

“Not having control is something I am unable to really accept,” he said quietly. “I’m unsure how to handle it.”

Nate reached over and picked Nora up. She gasped as he dragged her into his lap, and then Nate looked over at Arthur. "Would you like to mess around with Nora whilst I do that?" he asked him. "That might help."

Looking over at the two of them, Arthur studied them for a few moments before taking a deep breath and then nodding. “Alright. I’ll try it.”

Nate grinned. "Ok, fair warning, we have no damn clue what passes for contraception round here because I'm not actually able to get her pregnant anymore after the Sea. So either you stay out of her, use her ass or her mouth, or you continue the glorious line of Maxson."

Nora sighed. "Don't scare him."

Raising his eyebrows, Maxson glanced between the two of them. “Ah. I see.” He cleared his throat. “There is no contraception, unfortunately. Just… pulling out and hoping for the best, for the most part.” Looking away, his eyes were back on the ceiling as he thought, considering the options; it wasn’t really about the options on how he could fuck Nora, but more about the options on how she could provide him heirs. He’d been pressured by the Elder Council to marry and reproduce, but he didn’t necessarily  _ need _ to get married to have children. This was… sort of a win/win.

“But, I do need children eventually,” he said with a shrug of one shoulder.

Nate blinked. "Oh, god, you're serious." He looked over at Nora. "Hon?"

She paused. "...I mean I didn't expect to be thinking about this right now. I'm sure I can ask around and see if anyone in the Minutemen knows anything…"

Nate nodded, then looked back at Arthur. "Ok. You're ok with it if she  _ does _ get pregnant, are you ok if Nora  _ does _ find something after this that might be able to stop her getting pregnant or not?"

The sudden realization that Nate wasn’t actually serious hit him like a deathclaw swiping at high-speed and a deep red flush ran up his face from beneath his beard; he kept his eyes on the ceiling, refusing to look at either of them as they spoke back and forth, his mind continuously telling him to flee the uncomfortable situation that he’d clearly misread and misunderstood — but all he actually did was just lay there. 

When the older man returned his attention to Arthur, he swallowed hard, glancing over. “That’s fine,” he said, his hand running up and down his chest as if that might soothe himself from feeling like an idiot. It still made no sense why he was even feeling so nervous around them — he  _ never _ felt this way.

"You threw us a little," Nate admitted. "Most 20 year old men aren't looking for children, or at least they weren't when we were 20. We've been kind of doing it knowing that I can't have more, and if she gets pregnant, that would be an amazing surprise, but we weren't expecting more. So uh," his lips quirked, "either fuck her somewhere else or prepare a  _ really _ good cross-faction alliance, cause we might not find anything and then you're gonna end up being a father."

The Elder finally turned his gaze over to Nate again, though this time he held it there. “I am under an enormous amount of pressure to find a wife and have children, but I am less concerned about finding a wife and more concerned about having children, more so to pass along my name and bloodline.” His eyes flicked to Nora. “If you do not wish to bear my children, then I understand. I… did not realize you were joking. It’s sometimes hard for me to understand certain jokes, I think.”

Nate nodded, as did Nora. "Understood."

Nora slipped her hand into his. "I'm ok with it. You're just gonna have to put up with me."

“I think I can handle that,” Maxson said with a slight smirk.

Nate grinned. "You say that now. Go ahead and see just how you handle  _ her _ . I wanna watch this for a second."

Glancing back and forth between them, Arthur pushed himself to where he was sitting up but slightly leaning back on his hands. “You say that like I should be worried.”

"She's stubborn," Nate said. "Frustrating sometimes. But I can tell you what she likes and doesn't like, or did you want to find that out yourself?"

“Mm, what are the boundaries, first?”

"Nora?" Nate asked. 

She took a deep breath. "No choking, no slapping or pain or beating, no body fluids, don't call me rude names, and if you've been in my ass, well, that's the end." There was a pause. "Ice is fine, wax isn't, nothing in public either. And no cutting."

Arthur nodded before looking at Nate. “And you?”

"Pretty much the same," he said. "You?"

“No body fluids, hitting, or choking, otherwise everything else she listed is fine with me. I also don’t want hands on my throat regardless of whether they’re choking or not.”

"What about teeth?" Nate asked. 

“Teeth are fine, just no hands.”

Nate nodded. "All right. Nora, you get him comfortable."

Leaning over, Nora ran her fingers up his chest and cupped his cheek, her lips meeting his. Nate slipped off the bed, and headed over to his bag, pulling out the bottle of oil. 

Arthur kept one hand behind him on the bed to hold himself up, the other moving to her waist to pull her into his lap so she was straddling his thighs as he returned the kiss, ignoring whatever Nate was doing.

Nipping at his lip, Nora reached down with one hand and wrapped her fingers around his cock, beginning to pump gently back and forward. Nate watched for a few moments, enjoying the sight, and then he moved over with the bottle, placing it down by the bed. 

Nate laid down beside the two of them, one hand dipping between Nora's thighs from behind and pushing into her. Whimpering, Nora's lips parted, her lashes fluttering shut. 

"Having fun?" Nate chuckled. 

Pulling away as she whimpered, Maxson’s lips went to her throat, kissing along the column while a soft moan rumbled from his chest. “I would say it depends on who you’re asking,” he started, his teeth peppering bites onto Nora’s skin, “But I think it’s pretty obvious we’re both having fun.” 

Reaching behind her, Arthur grabbed a handful of her ass before he pulled his face from her neck to look over at Nate. “But you look a little left out.”

"I'm just waiting for you to relax," Nate purred. "Roll over on your left for me whenever you want."

Licking his bottom lip, the Elder shifted his and Nora’s bodies, pulling her along with him as he lay back again and rolled over onto his left side, his back to Nate. He could feel his heart rate picking up already in anticipation, but in an attempt to distract himself, Maxson crashed his lips back onto Nora’s in a slightly rough kiss. 

Nora moaned, arching up against him, breasts pressing against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she draped her thigh over his, cock rubbing against her folds. Nate slid up behind him, and reached beneath Nora's thigh to grip Arthur's cock and stroke it. He kissed along Arthur's shoulder. 

"God, I can't wait to see you buried in her," Nate groaned. "You're gonna look so good all breathless and fucked."

Pulling back, Arthur was panting, his hips flexing into Nate’s hand with each stroke. “You think about me fucking —  _ mmm _ — fucking your wife a lot?” he asked, his lips pressing against Nora’s jaw as he nipped the skin there. 

Nora ducked her head, kissing along his jaw, and then along his neck, where his beard stopped.

"Hell yeah," Nate chuckled. "God,  _ yeah _ . I've been wondering what you would wanna do to her."

“You have no idea how many times I’ve —  _ oh, fuck—” _ Arthur groaned when she reached a certain spot, a shiver running through his entire body, “—How many times I’ve heard you two fucking and —  _ shhhhit _ — and wanted to come over here to either tell you to shut the fuck up or—“ he stopped as he moaned again but didn’t finish his sentence. 

Nate grinned, and Nora moved her hands to let her husband at the other side of Arthur's neck as she moved her hand beneath Arthur's cock and began to rub at his balls. Nate's hand slowly slipped away and Nora's replaced it, her teeth nibbling along the line of his beard. 

"Oh yeah, Nora's a loud girl," Nate laughed, gently squeezing Arthur's ass. "You can join in whenever you want next time."

“Good to know,” the Elder breathed, tipping his head to the side to give more access to his neck. When he’d been with two people at once in the past, it was always with two subs, and they’d focused on his pleasure — but this was different somehow. He wasn’t entirely sure how to explain it but even though both Nate and Nora were, essentially, sandwiching him between them and touching all over him, focusing on him alone, it was still different from what he knew. 

“I’ve always enjoyed loud partners,” he admitted, his voice still breathless. “Letting everyone hear them scream my name…” One of Arthur’s hands reached back to Nate’s hip, fingers gripping into the skin while his other one was on Nora’s chest between them, grabbing and squeezing. 

"Try putting a couple fingers in Nora and seeing how loud she gets," Nate suggested, and uncapped the bottle, pouring out some of the oil onto his fingers. 

"I'm right here," Nora gasped, even as she nibbled on a different part of Arthur's neck. 

Maxson made a displeased noise at the suggestion when it sounded a bit too much like an order, but he leaned in toward Nora, regardless, his hand leaving Nate’s hip and instead slipping between the General’s thighs as he slowly rubbed along her folds, teasing her. “How many times have you already cum today, General?” he asked quietly. 

"Once," she breathed. "You...walked in and saw it.”

“So then I haven’t missed much. Good.” Pushing his fingers between her folds, he then slipped his middle one into her to the last knuckle. 

Nora moaned, pressing her lips together as her hips gently rocked against the single finger. Those fingers were  _ rough _ , and she dripped down the digit as Nate gently touched his wet finger to the ring of muscle between Arthur's ass. 

It was a sudden and immediate reaction, one he didn’t even think about before doing it — but the Elder’s finger was quickly pulled out of Nora before he reached behind him and roughly grabbed ahold of Nate’s wrist, squeezing without letting go while his entire body tensed up. Arthur could feel his heart pounding in his chest as panic started to set in, the thought of losing his control making him want to flee the situation yet again; but, instead, he remained as still as possible, swallowing hard, unable to even find the words to express the anxiety that was running through him. 

Nate kissed his shoulder gently again. “Arthur,” he said softly, “breathe. Deep and slow. You’re in control. You set the pace. You tell me when you’re ok.”

Nora petted her fingers through the hair on Arthur’s chest, looking up at him. 

After taking a few deep breaths while his eyes locked with Nora’s, he slowly started to relax and, eventually, released the hold he had on Nate’s wrist. Maxson made a slight nod of the head. “Okay,” he said quietly.

“Here’s what I’m gonna do.” Nate kissed his way up Arthur’s shoulders to his neck. “I’m gonna gently start touching this bit here, just the muscle. I’m not gonna go any further until you say ‘green’. Do you have a safeword? Nora’s is ‘south.’”

He nodded again. “‘Cram.’ My safe word is ‘cram.’”

“Let’s make green ‘everything is fine,’ amber is ‘give me a second’ and red is ‘stop this.’ Cram, how about that ending the whole scene?” Nate suggested. “How do you feel about that?”

Arthur was familiar with the sort of safety technique Nate was describing, though he hadn’t really ever used it himself before. “That works,” he agreed. “Thank you.”

“I’m gonna keep going, if that’s ok,” Nate said, as Nora reached up and slowly ran her fingers through Arthur’s hair, her other hand scratching along his beard. 

“Yeah. Yeah, go ahead,” he replied as he shifted his top leg forward a bit, knowing that’d make it easier and more comfortable. But before Nate continued, Arthur made sure his lips were back on Nora’s to keep himself distracted; his hand slid back down between her legs, middle finger sliding into her once more. 

Nora’s muffled moans were accompanied by her hand stroking Arthur’s cock gently, and she reached past Arthur to get some of the oil on her hand before she began slowly stroking and pumping at him with both hands. 

Nate dripped some of the oil onto the firm curve of Arthur’s ass and began to stroke his fingers repeatedly over it, down towards the ring of muscle. After a few moments of doing this, he lubed his fingers again, and began to wipe just one, very gently, over the ring. “Green?” he murmured softly. 

Soft moans rumbled from the Elder’s chest as he kissed Nora, the sounds muffled against her lips. He’d managed to not panic or even tense up when Nate was touching him again, the reassurance of still being in control having helped. Nodding his head, he broke away from Nora long enough to answer. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Green.” When their lips were back together, his ring finger joined his middle one inside her. 

“Whenever you’re ready, I’m gonna start to really,  _ really _ slowly push my finger in,” Nate told him, adding a little of the oil to his finger again as Nora’s eyes fluttered shut and she tried to resist pulling Arthur’s mouth harder against her own. He needed to be able to talk after all. 

“Alright, go ahead.” His two fingers wiggled inside Nora, searching for that bundle of nerves. 

Nora tried not to tense up or  _ move _ too much and disturb her husband, but when his fingers brushed her sweet spot she  _ whined _ , nipping Arthur’s lip. Nate laughed, and pushed the tip of his finger into Arthur’s ass briefly before withdrawing it. 

Maxson’s shoulders tensed and he shifted his upper body closer to Nora, but pulled his lips away. “Bite my throat,” he ordered, tipping his head up for her. “On the column, right where my beard ends.”

Nora did so without hesitation, her teeth sinking in as Nate slicked up his finger once more and pressed it against the ring of muscle. The oil was dripped up and down his finger, leaving it wet and sliding easily into Arthur’s ass.

The bite made his entire body tense momentarily before he completely relaxed, a breathy moan escaping him. Normally, he would have preferred to let his partners find that weak spot on their own as they explored his body, but when Nate was pushing his finger in… well, he knew that was what would help; and it certainly did, because as the older man was sliding his finger in and out of Arthur’s ass, Maxson wasn’t having any trouble with it — and, aside from the slight burn that dissipated fairly quickly from the stretch of a finger, it felt  _ good.  _

_ “Fuck,”  _ he breathed, shuddering. 

Nate slowly pushed a little more of his finger in, slipping out to the tip before he carefully eased it back in. “How’s that?” he teased softly, kissing the space between Arthur’s shoulders as he worked the full length of his finger into Arthur’s ass, probing around to find the man’s prostate. 

Nodding, the Elder exhaled heavily. “Yeah. It’s—it’s good,” he breathed. The feeling of Nate’s finger moving around made him aware that he had left Nora high and dry despite how his own fingers were still inside her; Arthur went back to wiggling them a bit, twisting his wrist until he finally found that patch of nerves and just immediately attacked it with the pads of his fingers — rubbing and tapping and stroking, touching it over and over and over. 

“Let’s see if we can’t get you experiencing what you’re giving Nora,” Nate hummed, even as Nora arched, her voice filling the room. Her head was still buried in Arthur’s neck, and whilst one hand was still gripping his cock, the other dug into his back. Her moaning was broken and breathless as she rode his fingers. 

“Arthur,” she gasped out, her eyes shutting tight, “oh,  _ fuck _ !”

Nate moved his finger a little faster, angling it. When he found that spot, he pressed at it, beginning to rub.

The second Nate’s finger touched his prostate, the breath was nearly knocked out of him; Arthur’s eyes grew wide as his lips parted and back arched, his fingers no longer moving inside Nora as he couldn’t focus on anything else other than the pleasure Nate was giving him. He’d had some external stimulation of it before — but that was  _ nothing _ compared to this. 

“Oh, go—fu— _ shhhhfuck,” _ he moaned, his chest heaving from his heavy breaths. “Nate— _ fuck.” _

Nate brushed his lips along Arthur’s neck. “I’m gonna go faster,” he told him. “Still green?”

Nora just watched, her hand roaming and caressing as the other kept pumping Arthur’s cock. Watching the put-together Elder’s face crumple in shock as the pleasure hit him...she put her mouth back to that sensitive patch on Arthur’s neck and started to bite and lick and suck, helping him along. 

“Green. Still green,” he panted in confirmation; his fingers started moving inside Nora again, rubbing along that patch of nerves though he didn’t hold any real rhythm to his touches since he kept getting distracted by what was going on below his waist. And adding the fact she started biting at his throat again… well, that familiar heat started coiling deep in his belly already. He wouldn’t cum yet — he’d be able to hold off — but all the stimulation was doing him in. 

“Mmm,” Nate nipped at him, “gotcha.” 

His finger moved faster, rubbing harder at that spot as Nora’s hand sped up, concentrating on the tip of Arthur’s cock. The noise of his finger was  _ wet _ , but that was good, and Nora licked a line up her hand momentarily to wet her palm, her eyes meeting Arthur’s before she went back to biting him, distracted by the very rhythmless touch of his fingers. He was trying his best, but Nate had clever fingers and Arthur had never had anyone touch his prostate, so the fact he could still speak was impressive. 

A sharp inhale was made, the sound hissing as the air was sucked between his teeth; his neck and throat would surely have bruises on them by now, and he had no doubt there’d be even more by the time they were done — not that he minded, of course.

After releasing another breathy moan, Maxson managed to speak again, though he struggled with it just a little. “Add—add a—add another— _ fuck _ —another fucking finger,” he finally groaned out through gritted teeth when Nora clamped down on his throat. 

“Damn, you’re doing well,” Nate murmured, and wet his index finger, gently wriggling his middle finger against Arthur’s prostate as he slowly,  _ so _ slowly pressed another against the ring of muscle and began to work it in. “Don’t get too greedy, ok? Your body needs to adjust to this even if you’re screaming for more.”

Nora didn’t slow her hand for a moment, moving her teeth to another spot on Arthur’s neck. 

Maxson’s fingers paused in their movements while his other hand was gripping the bedsheets beneath him, another groan tumbling from his chest. But Nate’s advice of not getting too greedy had him shooting a glare back over his shoulder at the older man, irritation washing over his face. “I’ve fucked enough people in the ass to know how this —  _ mmmfuck _ — to know how this works,” he growled. 

Nate bit down  _ hard _ on the man’s shoulders. “I’m not going to let you waddle your ass back onto the command deck in  _ pain _ because you tried to take too much too quickly,” he growled right back. “You wanna take more, you gotta be smart about it. So just trust that  _ I _ know what I’m doing too,  _ sir _ , because I’m starting to quite  _ like _ you and the idea of hurting a man half my age the first time he has anyone in his ass isn’t a pleasant one, ok?”

Arthur’s face was burning, a flush running up from beneath his beard and straight into his cheeks after he was just  _ scolded  _ — like a goddamn  _ child.  _ And Nate wasn’t even wrong. Tensing and untensing his jaw, he might as well have been grinding his teeth as he glared off to the side at the wall, silently threatening it with only his eyes as he huffed in irritation through his nose — at least until he conceded. “Yeah. Okay,” he muttered, his shoulder rolling just slightly as there was still a stinging pain where Nate had bitten him — he’d been  _ disciplined,  _ too, like a fucking  _ submissive _ . This was not going how he’d thought it’d go. 

Nate grinned. “Good boy,” he snorted, and with that he pushed another finger slowly in until he had two fingers rubbing at Arthur’s prostate. “Green?”

Good boy?

_ Good boy? _

He would have grabbed Nate’s hair to make a threat about how that wasn’t an acceptable praise for someone like him but the man didn’t have enough hair to grab, and Arthur couldn’t exactly roll over to do anything about it, either — which left him with one other option. The hand that was on Nora’s hip shot back behind him and Nate and his palm clapped down onto the older man’s ass, fingers grabbing a handful as Maxson leaned his upper body back just slightly so he could look at him. “I’m not your ‘good boy,’ Pendleton,” he warned. 

“Don’t act like a brat and I won’t treat you like a brat,” Nate shot back, as Nora gazed up at her husband, stifling her laughter. The Knight began to finger him, his attention entirely on Arthur’s prostate, and Nora wet her hand again to play with the head of Arthur’s cock. Arthur’s neck was exposed, and Nora jumped on the opportunity, biting him once more along the line of his beard. 

“I am  _ not—“ _ The Elder’s protest was cut off from the multitudes of pleasure that increased and hit him all at once, the coil deep in his belly returning with a vengeance as he moaned loudly, unable to contain it, while his back arched — which ended up just pushing his ass more into Nate’s hand. 

“Won’t call you it again, I promise,” Nate pushed  _ harder _ , nipping down his shoulder, “s’long as you cum for me.”

With a hand still on Nate’s ass, he held onto the older man tightly, finding purchase wherever he could as the coil of heat was growing tighter and tighter, moving him closer to the edge until he was so close to tipping over it. “Oh, god. Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he breathed, his eyes rolling up just slightly as they closed. The coil grew as tight as it could until, finally, heat blossomed at the base of his spine as he came, a low moan bellowing from his chest. 

Nora let out a weak gasp of protest as the spurts of white cum splashed her breasts and belly, and Nate heard those words and didn’t  _ stop _ , working Arthur through his orgasm. “Tell me if you wanna  _ amber _ or  _ red _ ,” he said, but his fingers weren’t going to let up until Arthur said so. He’d already proven he wanted more, he could  _ take _ more, and Nate let him decide what he wanted. 

After coming, everything was so damn  _ sensitive,  _ even where Nate’s fingers were touching and rubbing was almost an uncomfortable feeling because of how sensitive and tingly his body felt; Maxson tried to push through it at first but after a few moments, he shook his head, reaching to grab Nate’s arm. “Amber. Give me—I just need a minute.”

Nate slid his fingers out immediately, and drew his hand away, leaning up on one elbow. “Nora- oh,” he paused, grinning, “could you grab him some water? And maybe a cloth for yourself?” he suggested. “Or maybe not, you look pretty fuckin’ good like that.”

Nora narrowed her eyes at her husband and sat up, sticking out her tongue at him as she got to her feet and retrieved a can of purified water from the satchel nearby. The runnels of mess covered her skin, dripping down her stomach, and she handed Arthur the can even as she looked down at herself. 

“Oh, c’mon,” Nate smirked, “you’ve looked worse.”

“Hey, you try being the one who,” she broke off, her cheeks flushing. 

Nate winked at her. “Don’t worry, Arthur needs a little while to recover, so you’ve got time to clean up if you want to.”

“I don’t have a long wait period,” the Elder panted as he took the can of water, popping it open and taking a gulp. “Usually five minutes or so. But…” his eyes looked her up and down, lingering on where his spend strung across her chest and stomach, “I’ll gladly clean you off myself, if you prefer.”

Nora blinked. “Uh- oh, s-sure, if, if that’s, uh,  _ ok _ .”

“Actually,” he started, wetting his bottom lip, “I think I’d rather watch your husband lick my cum off you, instead.”

Nate's brows rose. "Well that was  _ not _ what I expected you to say," he chuckled. "Hold on."

He moved off the bed and headed over to the sink, running the hot water. Nora laid back, her eyes on his ass as she watched him wash his hands thoroughly of mess. 

"So, whilst you're taking a break," Nate inspected his hands, found them acceptable, and wiped them dry on the towels nearby, "I could use a little attention just to keep me going, but I also think we should let Nora demonstrate the noises that have been driving you insane."

Arthur sat up after a few moments, his eyes on Nate’s ass, as well, while the other man was washing his hands. But at the suggestion of needing attention, Arthur gave Nate a slow look over. “I’m sure I could keep your interest one way or another,” he said, glancing over at Nora.

"You still want me to clean her up?" Nate asked, approaching. "Whatever you want. I'm just happy to be here."

Nora snorted. "He's been talking about this since he first met you," she murmured to Arthur. 

“Oh? And what, exactly, is  _ ‘this’?” _ Arthur asked, looking between the two of them. 

"Having sex with you," Nate replied. "And apparently you potentially knocking up my wife. But yeah. Been kind of hoping to get you naked and then get you off. So we got you off, and now the choice is yours."

Arthur swallowed thickly but heat pooled in his groin despite how he couldn’t get hard just yet. “I want you to clean her first.”

“Yes sir,” Nate said with a grin, and knelt between Nora’s thighs, dragging her hips against his stomach. He was tall enough that he could easily still loom over here, even on his knees, and without hesitation he drag his tongue over her stomach, catching Arthur’s mess and pulling it up to Nora’s nipple. Arching into his mouth, Nora’s eyes shut, and she reached out, grabbing at Arthur’s shoulder as Nate’s tongue played with her breast. Dipping his head, Nate lapped up the next line, his mouth once more dragging up to her breast, and he did that again and again until Nora was a squirming mess and she was clean of Arthur’s cum. Hazy blue eyes gazed down into Nate’s silvery grey. 

“She’s clean,” Nate murmured. 

The Elder watched intently as Nate cleaned his wife, dragging his tongue up Nora’s stomach to lick Maxson’s spend off her skin, and he almost moaned from just the sight of it. Laying back again, he shifted onto his side once more as she grabbed his shoulder, one of his hands moving to between Nate’s shoulder blades and running his fingers along the older man’s skin. 

Once it was all cleaned off, Arthur glanced over Nora’s body. “Then how do you want to do this?”

“What did you have in mind?” Nate asked. “Do you want to mess around with Nora for a bit or get fucked?”

Arthur bit his bottom lip momentarily. “Why not both?”

Nate’s brow quirked. “Sounds good to me.” He looked over at Nora, who nodded, and then back to Arthur. “Brief forewarning, I’m 41 - I’m not getting it up again once I cum but I can hold out for a while, so however you wanna get fucked, make your choice. I can probably get you off a couple times like that, then after that it’s mouth and hands only.” There was a pause. “I  _ do _ get up again but it takes a  _ really _ long time.”

“Understood,” he said with a nod. “I suppose… like this is fine. Like I said, I’ve not been on the receiving end, so I don’t know what feels best other than what I’ve been told.”

Nate leaned over and kissed him. “Go ahead and do what you want,” he murmured, “I can either fuck you from behind, with you on your back, or you can sit on my lap. Whatever you like.”

Maxson’s face flushed a bit from anxiety after he returned the kiss. “Uh, I guess… on my back, so I can—so I can see.” There was clear nervousness in his voice; despite being charismatic and in control everywhere else, he just wasn’t so sure about things right now. New experiences topped with the potential to panic was making him anxious to hell and back. 

Nora gently touched his shoulder, one hand cupping his face. "Come here," she said softly, as Nate retrieved the oil, and she rolled him over and straddled him, leaning in to kiss him herself. 

Turning his attention to her, Arthur leaned his face into Nora’s hand and immediately went with her roll, his hands finding her thighs as she straddled him. When their lips connected, he made a soft noise into it, leaning up a bit more to press closer to her mouth. Nora surged into him, deepening the kiss, and her nails raked down his chest, over his belly, until her fingers were wrapping around his cock. 

Nate watched, idly tipping oil into his hand, and began to pump his cock, stiffening once more as he looked down at the two of them. As though the sight of them hadn't been enough to have him completely hard in moments. He let the oil dribble down over Nora's fingers and over Arthur's balls, reaching over to massage them in his palm. 

"She relaxing you or just riling you up?" Nate asked.

It took a few moments of Nora touching his cock, but Maxson was starting to get hard again, that refractory period already passing. A soft sigh was made against her lips and his fingers dug into her thighs when he felt another hand on his balls, his legs spreading just a bit. “Maybe riling me up,” he admitted, pulling away from her to speak. 

Nora's teeth immediately sunk into his throat just along the line of his beard, and Nate reached down to touch his ass again, just briefly. 

"Green?" he asked.

He only tensed for a second before his body relaxed, head tipping back and baring his throat as a low, breathy moan escaped him; Maxson nodded to the question. “Yeah. Green.”

Nate dipped his hips a little, his cock slick with oil, and he moved Nora's hand away from Arthur's erection, replacing it with his own. The other gripped himself tightly, and he pressed the tip to the ring of muscle. "Green?"

The Elder’s eyes were open as he stared straight up, his breathing already heavy from the pleasure he was receiving but also the anxiety that was continuing to flow beneath his skin. His legs spread a bit more, knees bent out to the side and pulled up to make room for Nate’s frame while he held on tightly to Nora’s thighs, nodding again. “Yeah, green.”

Nate pushed a little deeper, slowly starting to spread Arthur open as Nora rolled over onto her side, mouth still kissing along Arthur’s neck. “Green?” she murmured. 

No longer having his hands on her thighs, he sought purchase elsewhere — the sheets, himself,  _ somewhere, anywhere  _ — but ended up reaching down and cupping Nate’s hand as it was wrapped around his cock, his other ending up between Nora’s thighs and gripping the inside of one. Arthur’s eyes rolled up just slightly as they closed, his head tipping back while another low moan rumbled from him, back arching.  _ “Fuck,” _ he groaned. “Yes. Fucking green.”

Nipping at him, Nora gently ran her hands up and down his chest. Nate did not stop watching him for a moment as he slid just a little deeper, then pulled back to the tip, dripping more of the oil onto his cock and slowly working it back in. One finger played with the exposed head of Arthur's erection. "You're doing well," he told him softly. "Fuck, I've been thinking about this for  _ so _ damn long, you have no idea."

Opening his eyes, Maxson shot a glare up at Nate. “Don’t praise me,” he snapped, “I’m not a sub. I don’t need your —  _ fuck _ — I don’t need your praise.”

Nate grinned. "Whatever you say, handsome."

Nora bit down  _ hard _ on that spot on Arthur's neck. "He likes praising people," she whispered, and one hand sneaked up to pinch his nipple. "So don't be mean."

He made a sharp inhale between his teeth from the bite, but when he was told not to be mean, it just touched a nerve. Maybe he couldn’t really do much to Nate at the moment considering the man was… well, considering Nate had his dick in Arthur’s ass, but he could take it out on Nora to some extent. Sort of. Letting go of how he had his hand wrapped around Nate’s hand and his own cock, he instead wrapped his fingers around Nora’s throat without squeezing, pulling her head up so their faces were close, his lips and nose pressed against her.

“I don’t want his praise,  _ General,” _ he quietly growled; but rather than waiting for a response, Arthur roughly pushed his lips against hers.

Nora grabbed his wrist, her teeth sinking into his lip as Nate reached up and grabbed Arthur's shoulder, clearing his throat. 

That was all it took for Maxson’s hand to unwrap from her throat, but she had ahold of his wrist so he didn’t move it — and when he pulled his lips from hers just a bit, she still had her teeth in his bottom one between them, so he could only return to kissing her.

Nora released him, panting, as Nate gripped Arthur's jaw firmly and turned his head to look at him. "Please be gentle with my wife around her neck," he said softly, in a voice that threatened violence for anything less.

The hand on his jaw was… unexpected, though it was something he often did to his subs — it just wasn’t something he expected someone else to do to  _ him. _ And it fucking  _ enraged _ him. Both hands gripped Nate, one on his wrist and the other on his forearm, as he stared up at the older man. “Let go of me,” he ordered in a low growl.

Nate let him go, waiting for Arthur to release his wrist. "Do you need a second to breathe?" he asked carefully. His eyes darted to Nora, and she gave him a reassuring nod. His hand brushed over her thigh as he looked back at Arthur. 

Releasing the knight’s wrist, Maxson inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to calm himself down as his eyes remained on Nate even when the other man wasn’t looking at him. But after another deep inhale, he shook his head. “I’m fine. Come here,” he said, holding an arm out for Nate to bend over him.

Nate did so, his eyes locked on Arthur's. "Ask her next time before you do something like that," he told him. "You don't even know if she likes that and you didn't check."

He leaned up on one arm, meeting the soldier halfway as his other hand wrapped around the back of Nate’s neck to pull him down. “Okay. You’re right, I should have asked.” Their faces were close but he looked over at Nora, studying her for a second before the left corner of his mouth upturned just slightly. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

"You're a pretty big guy and you looked kind of pissed," she pointed out. "I don't mind you touching my neck, just no grabbing."

“I’m told I always look pissed,” he mumbled, looking away from both of them briefly. “I don’t convey my emotions well, so that’s my fault. But I’ll be more aware and communicate better. I’m… used to subs who prefer things like being choked and grabbed, so this is a change for me.”

Nate's brow quirked. It was possible some of Arthur's subs had gone along with what he enjoyed because he was  _ Arthur Maxson, _ Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, but he didn't say anything, and instead he leaned in and kissed him softly. "You just need to play nice with others," he said softly, "and you're doing well, even if you don't think you want to hear it. Giving up control isn't easy. I'm just hoping you're enjoying yourself."

"Agreed," Nora murmured, and her fingertips ran over Arthur's jaw, up to his hairline. "And...yeah, you look pissed a lot, but…"

Nate grinned as she trailed off. "It turns her on."

Arthur returned the kiss, having to stop himself from chasing after Nate’s lips as they retreated. “I am,” he admitted quietly before turning his attention over to Nora as she spoke. But the admission that him looking pissed turned her on… well, that made him raise one eyebrow. “It… turns you on,” he echoed.  _ “Why?” _

Her face burned. She looked up at Nate, nodded and then buried her head in Arthur's neck.

"She likes being manhandled," Nate told him. "Tossed around and picked up and slammed against walls and furniture. The pissed expression kinda hammers that home."

A wide grin stretched across the Elder’s face. “Noted,” he mumbled before turning back to Nate. “And what is it that  _ you _ like? Because I imagine it’s not the same thing as her.”

"I like pinning her down and manhandling her," Nate grinned, "I like tying her up, having her sit on my face."

Nora moaned softly, her nails digging into Arthur's shoulder as she shivered. 

"I like making her do that," Nate added, smirking. "I like eye contact. I don't mind receiving if you wanna do that to me. Does that help?"

He slipped his hips a little further forward and pushed a little deeper into Arthur's ass.

Licking his bottom lip, Maxson nodded his head. “Yeah, it helps—” he started, but stopped as soon as Nate was pushing more into him, his words being replaced by another moan. The hand that was still on the back of the older man’s neck pulled him down as Arthur crashed their lips together in a kiss, his tongue sweeping over Nate’s bottom lip.

Nate squirted a little more of the oil onto his cock and started to slowly thrust back and forth, working a little more of his cock into Arthur each time as he did so. 

"Good, let me know if I can be of assistance," he laughed breathlessly against Arthur's mouth. Nora watched, her hand wrapping around Arthur's cock once more. 

A heavy exhale was made against Nate’s lips as Maxson’s eyes tightly closed, the pressure of having  _ more _ of Nate’s cock inside of him giving him so much damn stimulation — and when pairing that with how Nora’s hand was on his cock… well, he couldn’t help how he was panting, his chest heaving and dull nails involuntarily digging into the back of Nate’s neck as he held the other man where he was, their faces still close.

_ “Fuck,” _ he growled, his hips just slightly flexing into Nora’s hand; he couldn’t move them  _ too _ much since Nate’s cock was in his ass, but still. “More. Come on, push in more.”

Nate looked down briefly. Arthur had taken the thickest part of him now, and so he did as the Elder asked, pushing the rest of his cock in, albeit slowly, until his hips were flush against the man’s ass and he grabbed a handful of Arthur’s thigh, a soft moan escaping him. The man was fucking  _ tight _ , but that was to be expected, and he paused. “Green?” he asked softly, even as he reached over and pushed two fingers into his wife to watch her arch up with a yelp and cling to the younger man. 

Maxson’s back arched as Nate pushed the rest of the way in and he lay back on the bed again, his hand falling away from the nape of the other man’s neck. He was still panting, his eyes having closed once more as he adjusted to the new feeling, as well as the size of Nate’s cock — the man wasn’t exactly  _ small _ — and Arthur nodded his head in response to the question. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Still green.”

Nora whimpered in his ear as Nate’s fingers slowly fucked her, lips pressing against his jaw. Nate kept his thrusts gentle and languid, still gripping Arthur’s thigh as he groaned softly. “You want more?”

“Yeah, more,” he answered before looking over at Nora as she was clinging to his side. Maxson reached his far arm over his body, having to twist his torso just a bit to do so, and hooked his hand around her waist so he could pull her atop him. “Come here,” he growled. 

Exhaling heavily, Nora straddled him, and Nate dipped a kiss to her shoulder as his hips sped up a little, the gentle sound of his body meeting Arthur’s broken briefly by Nora’s disappointed whimper as he pulled his fingers out of her and rubbed her clit for a few moments, just long enough for her lips to part, before he grabbed Arthur’s hip and used it as leverage, watching his wife to see what Arthur would do first. 

Grabbing onto her thighs, the Elder yanked her up his body until she was straddling his chest, then slid his arms beneath her legs and pushed her the rest of the way up so she was over his face. Immediately, he dove between her legs, the flat of his tongue dragging along her slit. 

The strangled shriek that escaped Nora’s lips made Nate moan as he watched her back arch, her body trembling. “CanIpullyourhair?” she gasped out to Maxson, even as he watched her flail desperately, trying to find something to hold onto. 

He turned his head and nipped the inside of her thigh. “You can grab but don’t yank,” he answered before returning his mouth to her folds. Maxson’s arms wrapped around the back of her thighs, one hand gripping her leg while the other went to her mound, his thumb reaching down to pull back the hood of her clit a little more just as his tongue found it, rolling against the swollen bud. 

Nate let more oil drip down Arthur’s cock and then over his own, hips working the Elder a little faster as he dug his nails into Arthur’s thighs and ran one hand up and down the man’s cock. Nora grabbed the bedsheets around Arthur’s head, holding on tight as she rocked against the man’s mouth. God, he was  _ ruthless _ . He was eating her out like he wanted to watch her collapse onto him, and  _ fuck _ but he was going to end up doing so if he kept this up. When Nate raised a slick finger to her nipple, still gripping Arthur’s hip tightly, to tweak the stiff peak, she pressed her lips together for a second, her breathing heavy, before she cried out. 

“Look at  _ you _ ,” Nate murmured. “He’s got a mouth on him and he knows just what to do with it. I remember you getting  _ really _ squirmy when I asked you if you’d thought about his mouth, and  _ now _ see what he can do. Got you all breathless and gasping. Perfect. Keep it up, sir.”

Arthur couldn’t help the low moan that rumbled from him and straight into Nora, his legs briefly shifting around Nate’s hips and pulling the other man closer. Fuck, his cock was  _ aching; _ he was still hard and pressed up against his lower belly, nearly pulsing and begging to be touched longer than the few strokes he was getting here and there.

Unwrapping one of his arms from around Nora’s thigh, he reached down and grabbed ahold of himself, stroking to find some relief. Still, he kept his tongue flicking at Nora’s clit, thumb holding the hood of it back before he pulled the swollen bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucked —  _ hard.  _

Arthur was clearly going to get Nora there without Nate’s help as Nora’s thighs clamped  _ hard _ around Arthur’s head, her back bowing over Arthur’s face. Nate knocked the Elder’s hand away and his own wrapped around Arthur’s cock. Hips speeding up once more, the sound of him fucking the younger man was now much louder, and he jerked him off roughly as Nora’s cries of pleasure filled the air, her body trembling. Nate dug his fingers harder into Arthur’s hip and then  _ dragged _ the nails down, scratching old scars and the thick hairs covering Arthur’s thigh before he dug the nails in once more just above the knee, and then he leaned closer to kiss his wife’s shoulder. 

Heat was slowly beginning to coil in Maxson’s body the harder he got fucked and when his hand was batted away, he just raised it up to Nora’s back, fingers splayed as his palm was pressed against her spine. The pain of nails scratching him only garnered another deep moan from him that vibrated right against Nora’s clit, and Arthur just barely scraped his teeth against it before he started alternating between swirling his tongue along the sensitive bud and flicking the tip against it.

“Arthur,” tension was building  _ unbearably _ quickly with each lick and suck, “Arthur _ , Arthur _ , god,  _ fuck _ , oh!”

Her voice became a series of half-broken sobs of pleasure, and Nate rewarded him by fucking him  _ harder _ , grunting in effort as he bit his lip and kept scratching him, listening to the noises that Arthur rewarded him with when he did so. 

“Think we wound Nora up quite a bit earlier,” Nate panted. “Good to see you’re keen to rectify that. For now. She  _ loves _ edging.”

“F-fuck,  _ you _ , Nate!” she ground out, her eyes squeezing shut even as her thighs quivered and began to shake around his head. She was going to cum, and she was going to cum  _ very _ soon if Arthur kept this up. And if her husband kept  _ talking _ like that…

The mention of edging her was certainly an idea, but Arthur wasn’t sure he could focus well enough to keep it going — that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try, though. With her thighs shaking around his head, the Elder pulled his mouth away from her clit, his thumb releasing the hood as his head fell back against the mattress. 

_ “Fuck,” _ he moaned, listening to how Nate’s hips were clapping against him. It was so  _ loud _ and the combination of pressure and pleasure was fucking  _ intense.  _ But his eyes looked up to Nora and he gave her a lazy, lopsided grin, his beard shining with her slick. “Not yet.”

Nate  _ laughed _ ,  _ pounding _ Arthur now as his grunts and growls filled the air behind Nora. “Mm- _ mm _ , gonna,  _ fuck _ , gonna  _ tease _ her, huh?”

“Oh fuck  _ you _ !” Nora cried out, slumping back onto Arthur’s chest. That heat, that tension, it all began to fade away and she pressed her lips together, eyes closing. 

A sharp inhale through his teeth was made as his body jolted —  _ shit. _ So far, the angle had mostly kept Nate from hitting his prostate, but perhaps the change in roughness had done something, because he felt Nate’s cock just barely  _ brush _ against it. But he reached around between Nora’s legs again, his thumb finding her clit — yet, rather than pulling the hood back like last time, he, instead, started rubbing it in quick, rough circles. 

Nate felt the jolt,  _ smirked _ , and grabbed Arthur’s hips with both hands, angling himself to try and brush against that spot again and again with each thrust. Nora jerked upwards, hands clenching into fists in the bedclothes as she tensed, gasping. 

“You wanna fuck her?” Nate asked breathlessly. 

The new angle certainly hit the spot and it had Arthur nearly shaking, his free hand gripping onto Nora’s thigh while the other kept rubbing her clit. “What, you wanna watch me —  _ mmmshhhhit  _ — you wanna watch me fuck your wife that bad?” he asked, panting. 

“Keep,  _ mm _ , taking my hand off your cock,” Nate apologised. “But if No-Nora’s there…”

Nora straightened up, her hands bracing against Arthur’s shoulders, digging in. “Please,” she gasped, “I-I need-”

“You need what?” Maxson asked, sliding one hand up her thigh and to her side, then to her breast where he grabbed and squeezed. “You need my —  _ fuck _ — you need my cock in you? That it?”

“Might not last long,” Nate teased, and with that he stopped showing Arthur any mercy, nails digging in, ignoring the constant stroke of tight muscle around his cock as he fought down his own pleasure to get the man off on his second orgasm. “C’mon, Arthur. Y- _ oh _ , you can,  _ fuck _ , fuck her in a second.”

Throwing his head back, the Elder was unable to hold back the groan that escaped his chest, the heat that had been coiling deep in his belly growing even tighter with the harder thrusts, better angle, and sharp pain of nails in his skin. Reaching down, Arthur grabbed ahold of his cock again and started stroking once more, twisting his wrist with each change of direction and bringing himself closer to the edge with the added stimulation. 

“Next time,” Nate’s eyes fell on Arthur’s face past Nora’s shoulder, “you wanna share her?”

“Mm,  _ fuck yes,”  _ he groaned, stroking himself faster while he locked eyes with Nate, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip. “I take one hole while you take the other?” 

Nate grinned. “Sounds good.”

Nora’s breath escaped her sharply, the picture clear in her mind. “Hate you both,” she breathed, eyes dropping to meet Arthur’s. 

“Mm, you  _ say _ that,” Nate could feel Arthur trembling, “but you don’t  _ mean _ it.”

The Elder lazily grinned up at her. “I agree with your husband. I’m actually —  _ mmm _ — I’m actually starting to think you like me—“ Arthur made a sharp inhale, “— _ Fuck,  _ you like me more than you did before.”

“She does,” Nate breathed, “and now she’s gonna,  _ fuck _ , like you cumming on her back.”

“Good, because I’m so fucking close.” Reaching his free hand up, Maxson wrapped his fingers around the back of her shoulder and pulled her back a little, ensuring she wasn’t hunched over him while he felt the coiling in his gut so damn close to springing free — and after only a few more pumps, twists of his wrist, and thrusts from Nate, Arthur was tipping over the edge. He arched his back as he came, squeezing his cock while a breathy moan bellowed from his throat. 

“ _ That’s _ a nice sound,” Nate panted, and he didn’t stop. He fucked Arthur through his orgasm, watching the spurts of white painting Nora’s back and drinking in the soft gasp she let out as she trembled, waiting between the two of them for someone to  _ touch _ her. “Don’t worry,” Nate breathed, “we’re gonna take care of you, ok?” He wasn’t entirely sure if he was talking to his wife or his Elder, but either way, he was going to reach his own limit soon, and the sight of the two of them was doing nothing to slow that down. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,” _ Arthur growled, his hand stroking himself even after he finished coming; he had to slow his movements, however, eventually squeezing out the last bit of his spend onto himself — but his breathing was still ragged, his body moving up and down the bed with each thrust Nate made into him, and everything was so damn  _ sensitive. _

Maxson raised his eyes to Nora as the hand on her shoulder returned to her thigh, and he moaned again as his thumb found her clit, rubbing circles on it. 

“Green?” Nate panted, even as Nora bucked her hips, rocking with his thumb. A soft sob escaped her at the direct stimulation and Nate raised a hand to cup her breast again. 

“Green,” he confirmed, swallowing hard. It was green for now, at least — but he knew that might not stay the case, at least from what his past subs had told him; he’d become more sensitive and it might become  _ too much.  _ “Are you close?” he asked Nate, his gaze flicking up to the older man. 

“Almost,” he groaned. “Tell-  _ uhn, fuck _ \- me if it,  _ ahh _ , gets… gets too,  _ oh _ , fuck, Arthur.”

Nora didn’t move from Arthur’s chest, though she shifted a little, feeling the cum drip down her back even as that  _ tension _ started to coil between her thighs again. 

“Don’t you,” she panted, “ _ stop _ , don’t-”

Arthur pulled her up his chest again, setting her over his face so he could quickly pull the hood of her clit back and suck the swollen bud back into his mouth like before, flicking his tongue against it. His cock was soft by now, resting in the crook of his right hip and groin as he spread his legs a bit more. 

The strangled cries that escaped her were accompanied by her hips furiously rocking into his face, and Nate watched, fascinated, slowing down just a little as Nora’s head tossed and she worked herself against Arthur’s mouth. Her shoulders were tensing- her whole  _ body _ was tensing, trembling, preparing itself for the peak she had been denied before. Nate wondered if Arthur was going to let her reach it, and then he grinned, speeding up again as his cock began to twitch. Well, it would be both poetic and fucking  _ hilarious _ if he came before her. He was already almost there, his thrusts quickly becoming erratic as he chased his pleasure. 

“ _ Sound _ so fuckin’ good on his mouth,” Nate panted, “thank,  _ you _ , Arthur, for,  _ fuck _ , teasing her for me!”

And if he wasn’t getting it up again, that meant he got to watch Arthur fuck her. And god, if that idea wasn’t what tipped him over the edge. Growling, Nate’s nails dug into Arthur’s skin, leaving crescent shapes, and his cock jerked, filling Arthur with Nate’s release. He prolonged that pleasure with frantic cants of his hips until it was just too much, and then he slumped over his wife, his head on her shoulder as he panted loudly and heavily. 

With each roll of her hips, Maxson could tell she was getting closer to coming, her body almost moving frantically as it searched for release — but Nate came first, spilling inside him, and Arthur pulled his mouth away from Nora’s clit as he closed his eyes and moaned softly at the feeling, sighing with a mixture of relief and pleasure. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about having Nate cum inside him, but he didn’t get to think on it for long with a squirming woman atop him who’d had her second orgasm denied. 

Nora’s desperation came through in her sob the moment Arthur’s mouth pulled away from her and she swallowed. “Arthur,  _ Arthur _ ,” she gasped, “oh  _ god _ , please!”

“You gonna do that again or let her cum?” Nate panted. “Either way. I’m gonna enjoy watching.”

The desperation in her voice had him laughing as he looked up to her, licking her slick from his lips. “Not yet, pretty thing,” Arthur purred, sliding a hand up her side. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you cum. I don’t think your husband would let me leave without doing so.”

Nate snorted. “You kidding? She’d love it. Go ahead.”

A frustrated keening sound escaped her throat and she exhaled heavily, sitting up. Her back met Nate’s chest, and Nate reached up to push some of her hair from her face. 

“How about,” he reached down and tapped Arthur’s soft cock, “I clean up, and whilst I’m cleaning up, you carry on making my wife beg?”

Grinning, Arthur nodded. “I think I can handle that.”

Nate slowly pulled out of Arthur’s ass. “Actually...you might need to come with me.”

The Elder nearly  _ whined _ when Nate was pulling his cock out, the feeling sensitive and his body briefly tensing up; he could already feel cum starting to seep out of him. “... Ah, yeah, I guess I do,” he quietly agreed. 

Nora quickly clambered off him and sat down on the bed, panting softly as Nate peeled off and headed towards the sink. 

“You’ll - hopefully - get used to that feeling and the need to run off and clean up,” Nate chuckled, running the water and starting to clean himself off. “At least, I don’t think I put you off. You seemed to be having fun.”

Slowly, Arthur started to get up, groaning a little as he did; but when he was on his feet, he followed after Nate and started toward the sink. “Yeah, it was good. Just… new. Something I’ll have to get used to,” he said as he started to clean himself up. 

Nate nodded. “Well, I’m literally at your command whenever you want, so you just need to ask if you want me to help you  _ relax _ a little.”

He looked up to Nate from where he was partially bent over, then glanced back at Nora where she was still on the bed. “Even without your wife?”

“I don’t have to be there,” Nora said. She managed to calm her breathing just a little. “You’re...fun. And so is he. Enjoy it.”

“Hm.” He looked Nate over. “You gonna be able to keep up with me? With your age?” he asked; there was a slight curve to one side of his mouth. 

“I can always just suck your dick,” he pointed out. “And use my fingers. Besides, I was flagging more from it being a while between getting touched again.”

“Uh huh.” He was trying to have his tone come off as joking but it was starting to hit him it may not have come out that way. “Well, I’m sure there are plenty of things we can do.”

Nate looked over at Nora and grinned. “Hell yeah.”

He left her to squirm as he finished cleaning up. “Hey, if you ever need any advice; well, I don’t know  _ everything _ , but I think I can help.”

“... Advice? About what?”

Nate gestured to Nora. “Doing scenes like this. You’re not exactly an old hand at this, are you? Not if you’re only 20 and you’ve gone literal months without a sub.”

Maxson hesitated before answering but sighed. “No, I’m not. I mean… I was introduced to all this when I was sixteen, but I didn’t exactly have anyone to help me along after a while. Once I became Elder, the first person I slept with wasn’t part of my life anymore and I was on my own from there, so it was all sort of touch and go.” He stood up straight and rolled his shoulders. “I try to be careful about what subs I take. It’s… difficult to have a sub when you’re at my rank.”

Nate and Nora’s brows rose.  _ Sixteen _ . They exchanged glances. “Understood, and it’s good to know you take this shit seriously,” Nate told him. “You and Nora - people will do a lot to get on the good side of people with your kind of clout, so I’m glad you’re being cautious. If you like, we can start pretty much straight after this. Unless you want to stop and take a break to go over it now?”

“What is it you want to go over, exactly?” Arthur asked, hoping he wasn’t about to regret it. 

Nate hesitated. “You’ve got communication issues,” he pointed out. “Nora said no choking, you grabbed her neck without asking, that sort of thing, even though you said  _ you _ don’t like hands on your neck, but you didn’t ask if she felt the same way. I’d say that’s the only one that stood out. I’d like to ask about your aftercare, how you set up the scene, if you talk about likes and dislikes, that sort of thing. It’s important stuff that I’m hoping you mostly already know about, but if you don’t...well, I’m sure the next sub you take will like it more if we teach you a few things you didn’t know before.”

Arthur’s nails were scratching at his jaw through his beard as he listened to Nate, frustration already blooming beneath his skin. He knew he wasn’t the best Dom; he’d had subs in the past who’d complained to him about some of the things he did — and didn’t do — that made him want to improve, but he didn’t always know  _ how.  _ Yet, despite the opportunity presented before him and despite how he was willing to accept whatever help the Pendleton’s were offering, he couldn’t keep his frustration from growing. 

“I do typically ask about likes and whatnot. My previous subs have all expressed an interest in being grabbed that way and I think I may have just gotten lost in it rather than paying attention. My aftercare…” he paused, exhaling heavily, “Needs work.”

“Arthur,” Nate said, “this isn’t a criticism. You’re inexperienced. It happens. You wanna talk about it now or later?”

A low grunt of frustration was made before he waved his hand. “Let’s just do it now.”

Nora exhaled heavily and leaned back against the bed. Nate glanced over at her, grinning. “Oh, honey. Are we leaving you high and dry to give Arthur some lessons?” He looked back at Arthur. “Do you want to get her off first or do that later?”

“Hm.” Looking Nora over, he wet his bottom lip with his tongue before smirking. “Maybe tease her while we talk. How does that sound?”

“Sure, if you can concentrate,” Nate drawled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nora whined, pouting up at her husband. It was an entirely manufactured expression, and Nate knew it. 

“ _Priya_ …” she keened. 

His brow quirked. “Arthur, why don’t you take a seat and Nora, you sit on his lap?” He picked up a chair and brought it over. “We’ll keep this fairly short and fun, don’t worry.”

Without a word — and without even caring about being _ordered_ — Maxson moved to the bed and climbed onto it, his back resting against the headboard as he pulled Nora into his lap. Nate sat opposite, and leaned casually against the back of the chair. 

“So, to get the more important stuff over first, you said you’re pretty careful with who you choose?” Nate asked. “Obviously making sure your rank doesn’t become something that intimidates them, or on the flipside makes them want to please you because of who you are, rather than them just enjoying it.”

“That’s correct,” he confirmed, his hands slowly sliding up and down Nora’s thighs and hips. “When it comes to anything heavy like choking or hitting, they’ve always asked for it, I’ve never offered. But I make sure who I pick can handle heavier stuff.”

Nora moaned softly, lips parting at the rough touch of his hands on her. She was _wet_ on his thighs, and her head leaned against his shoulder. A heavy sigh escaped her. 

“She likes getting getting slapped on her ass exactly _once_ ,” Nate told him. He grinned. “S’like an on-off switch. Slap once to get her in the mood, slap twice to turn her off. She’d have to be _super_ aroused to be into getting actually _spanked_ .” He locked eyes with Nora, still grinning. “We tried it at the beginning when we first got together, she wasn’t into it. Kind of a shame, but everyone’s got their limits. Speaking of,” he looked back at Arthur, “do you talk about those first _before_ you have sex?”

A grin spread across Arthur’s face, as well, and he looked down at her. His hands slid back to her ass, but rather than slapping, he slid his fingers further down beneath her until his middle one was at her pussy, just barely touching her entrance. “I do. I ask for their limits and make it clear they can tell me anything they forgot at any time. I know my rank and I guess my, uh, _personality,_ are a bit intimidating, but I try to make sure they feel comfortable speaking to me about everything we’re doing.”

Nate nodded. “But when you’re in the middle of a scene, you don’t communicate what you’re going to do next? I know it makes it more spontaneous but with newer partners, well - you can get carried away. Like when I was easing you in earlier, I told you what was gonna happen next. Do you do anything like that, or…?”

“Yeah. Well, sometimes. I might describe what I want to do to them but I don’t really tell them what I’m doing next, I suppose.” He pushed his middle finger into Nora to the first knuckle. 

Nate watched him do that. “Trick is pretty much not moving faster than they expect you to,” he said. Nora bit her lips and closed her eyes, and then her mouth opened, exhaling softly. Her head pressed against Arthur. 

Nate looked back at the other man. “So, what about your aftercare?”

The Elder hummed in frustration at the next topic. “It has… improved over time. I clean up and tend to wounds and even cuddle if necessary, depending on if that’s what they need, but I struggle with some of the other aspects. Sometimes it seems too… intimate. I don’t relay that well.”

“Arthur,” Nate looked him dead in the eye as Nora blinked, her lips parting in surprise, “you can’t expect to be causing bruises and swapping bodily fluid doing something like this if you’re not going to give due care afterwards. That’s not acceptable. The easiest things to do are give them water, ask them if they need a blanket, you said you hold them. You just put your dick in them probably multiple times and potentially caused some pain. If you can’t look after them by giving them some _intimacy_ , stop having sex like this.” He leaned forward. “This isn’t a joke. Being in charge of someone, in whatever situation - you need to look after them. Nora and I, she’s independent outside of our bedroom but she trusts me to be in control when we start having sex because I proved I can take care of her. But it doesn’t matter how much fun you’re having - if you can’t do proper aftercare because you’re avoiding being _intimate_ , you’re not being a good partner. And you might need to start thinking about what it is that’s stopping you from being intimate if it’s causing you problems.”

Arthur’s face flushed as he was, once again, being scolded by Nate; it wasn’t something he enjoyed and it was causing him to grow frustrated and irritated. He slipped his finger out of Nora as both hands rested on her thighs, his head falling back against the wall behind him while he glared up at the ceiling, damning it.

“It’s not that I don’t _want_ to be intimate,” he growled, “It’s that I _don’t know how.”_ A heavy sigh escaped him. “I lack that ability, I guess. I try to adapt my aftercare to what each sub needs but when they require something more personal and intimate, there’s a disconnect and I can’t provide it.”

“Let’s switch up the question.” Nate leaned back again, trying to soften his gaze as he looked over at the younger man. He didn’t want to make him _guilty_ , after all. This was supposed to help him, not shame him. If Arthur came away from this feeling ashamed of things he didn’t understand, that was going to haunt Nate. “What is it they’ve asked you for that you can’t give?”

Maxson scratched at his jaw. “I don’t know, just…” he sighed, “I try to be gentle and careful when I’m taking care of them but they say it feels forced. That I’m not into it and it’s just stressing them out instead of helping them relax.”

Nate gestured to Nora, catching her eye briefly. She nodded, and he looked back at Arthur. “Show me. Pretend we’re ending this here. What would you do for Nora?”

Glancing down at the General, Arthur shook his head. “I can’t—that’ll make it feel even more forced. I _know_ what it is, Nate. I just don’t know how to fix it.”

They met eyes again and Nora cleared her throat. “South,” she said softly, sitting up in Arthur’s lap. 

Nate nodded. “Arthur, could you please put my wife down?” he asked. 

At the mere utterance of her safe word, Arthur’s hands immediately lifted off her thighs, palms facing her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Nate said gently, as he stood and picked Nora up, motioning for Arthur to move off the bed. “I’m just giving you a different situation to work in. It might help if you’re not distracted by the most beautiful woman in the world.”

He watched them for a moment as confusion washed over his face but he got off the bed regardless, stepping out of the way.

Nate placed his wife down and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders on the side they hadn't got messy. He found a fresh can of water and sat behind her, scooping her into his lap and giving her the water.

"Other than the obvious _edging_ problem, you need anything else?" Nate asked her gently. 

Nora shook her head, nuzzling into him. He tucked her head beneath his jaw and leaned back, pressing against the wall. 

"Hungry?" he murmured. 

She swigged the water. "I'm ok."

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he looked over at Arthur, and then sat Nora down on the bed. Wordlessly, he stood, and retrieved Arthur’s can of water and another blanket, handing it over to him. “C’mon,” he said. “Get over here.”

Maxson didn’t really know what to do as he watched them, Nate providing a level of emotional intimacy for Nora that Arthur had never been able to conjure up for any of his subs despite doing similar actions. He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling like he was intruding on something personal that he needed to excuse himself from, but before he could even do anything, Nate was standing and moving around him, grabbing the can of water Arthur had been drinking from earlier, as well as another blanket, and then handing it to him.

“I—“ he began after taking the items, almost unsure what to do with them. Was Nate wanting him to provide aftercare for Nora even though he’d just started doing that himself? “What are we doing?”

“I’m trying to get you to come over so we can hug you,” Nate said, and sat, sliding behind Nora. One arm wrapped around her and she leaned into him. “I just fucked you up the ass for the first time and then I started talking about really fucking big stuff which you weren’t expecting to talk about. Evening’s been kind of a rollercoaster, and I don’t want you dropping because I hit you with too much too quickly.”

Arthur just slightly narrowed his eyes but didn’t move, holding his ground. “I don’t need aftercare.”

Nate’s brow quirked, and he gestured for Arthur to come closer despite the man’s protestations. Clearly, someone hadn’t experienced dom drop before. “C’mon, _sir_. I made you cum with my fingers and then fucked you until you couldn’t talk. If you think you don’t need some attention after that, you’re neglecting yourself and Nora’s probably gonna drag you over here herself.”

“I really will,” she murmured, tucking herself into him. 

Shifting from one foot to the other, the Elder hesitated, unsure about following through with what Nate and Nora wanted. He knew aftercare helped Doms as well as subs, at least to some extent, but he’d never dropped before, and he wasn’t even sure what _would_ make him drop. Still, as he looked off to the side and considered his options, he knew Nate was right. 

With a huff of frustration that was exhaled through his nose, Arthur conceded and moved onto the bed with them. 

Both of them immediately wrapped the blanket around him and then followed that with their arms, holding him firmly without imprisoning him. Nora’s legs draped over his, her thigh rubbing gently up and down his knee, and Nate guided him back until he was pressed up against the man’s chest. Nora’s fingers gently trailed over the firm swell of Arthur’s pecs, idly combing through the dark hairs with her nails and curling the strands a little, tugging slightly as she looked up at him, watching him carefully for discomfort. His hesitation to join in with the softer side of this was obvious and she didn’t want to scare him off.

“Are you tired or sore?” Nate asked him, squeezing his arm. 

This situation was… different. New. _Uncomfortable,_ almost. Maybe? He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. With his back against Nate’s chest and both Pendletons having their arms around him, Arthur could only sit there, as still as possible, while trying to rationalize why he wasn’t leaving. The gentle touches certainly helped him relax a bit, and Nate’s voice breaking the silence pulled him out of his own head.

He blinked and glanced over at Nora before looking down at her hands on his chest as they combed through the dark expanse of hair. “Ah… yeah, a little sore. More tired, though, I guess. Now that the adrenaline has died down.”

“Hey, relax your shoulders,” Nate murmured, gently running his hand up and down Arthur’s arm, rubbing gently against the muscles. “Take some deep breaths and stop holding yourself up. It’s ok. This isn’t a parade or anything. After sex should be the most relaxed time for you. You’ve just had a lot of fun, after all.”

There was more hesitation before Maxson made a slight huffing noise again and conceded once more, trying to relax himself as much as possible. He made slow, deep breaths, closing his eyes and mentally counting with his inhales and exhales to calm himself; eventually, he was leaning back more against Nate. 

“You ok if we give you a massage?” Nate asked, running his nails gently across Arthur’s bicep. “Or is that not ok?”

“Yeah, that’s—that’s fine,” he answered quietly. 

“Can I touch the back of your neck?” Nate added, as he raised his hands to Arthur’s shoulders, tilting him forward a little so he could get a firm grip on them. Digging the heels of his hands in, he made slow circles with his palms. Nora grasped Arthur’s hand, and gently turned it over, palm up, her thumb started to work the heel of his hand before she moved up to start on his fingers. 

There was a slight nod. “Yeah, just… not near my throat. That’s where I can’t take it.” Leaning forward as he was nudged a bit, Arthur almost groaned at the feeling of hands rubbing at his shoulders, back, and hands, the countless knots and tensed-up muscles nearly begging for attention. 

Nate dug his palms in a little firmer, and Nora put the Elder’s hand down and straddled Arthur’s lap, her hands in his hair and gently massaging the Elder’s scalp. The man’s blue eyes were hooded and slightly dazed, and _oh_ , the look on his face…

“He’s pretty blissed-out already,” she murmured, taking a seat on his thighs. “We should do this for you more often, Arthur.”

Maxson could only respond with a quiet groan that rumbled from his chest as he looked up at Nora from beneath half-lidded eyes. He was already finding it _much_ easier to relax, nearly melting between them as they paid attention to his sore muscles. And, hell, if it wasn’t making him feel better in more ways than one. 

Nora’s eyes dropped to his lap and her lips parted as she saw him pushing against the blanket. She shuffled forward a little, a renewed _throb_ suddenly pulsing between her thighs as she swallowed. 

“Arthur,” she whispered, “do you- want me to…”

Nate peered over. “Oh. _Oh_.” He grinned. “This is very good to know, I’m not gonna lie. You want her to take care of that?”

 _“Fuck,”_ he breathed before nodding his head and pulling the blanket off. “Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nate licked his lips. “Riding you like this or…”

The mere _image_ that gave him had him fully hard right away and Arthur groaned again. “God, yes. Like this.”

“Want me to stay here or move somewhere else?” Nate asked, as Nora shrugged off her own blanket. Nate tossed it to one side, watching her eyes drop to the erection between Arthur’s thighs. She bit her lip, then met Arthur’s gaze, one hand wrapping around him. 

“Wait, Nora,” Nate added, “do you need prepping again?”

She released Arthur’s cock and ran her hands through her own slick. “I think...yes.” 

“Stay,” he answered to Nate before pulling Nora a bit differently in his lap, angling her hips so he could get his hand between her legs without straining. First, however, he raised his hand to her face, his middle and ring finger extended. “Open for me? I’m gonna make you cum.”

Nora gasped, and parted her lips obediently, a soft whimper escaping her. Nate grunted, idly running his fingers up and down Arthur’s shoulder. 

“That’s gonna be fun to watch,” he breathed. 

Slipping his fingers into her mouth, Maxson pressed them down against her tongue, scissoring them and rubbing along it to ensure they were coated in her saliva before he pulled them free and slid his hand between her legs. “Good,” he praised, leaning in to kiss her gently and briefly.

His fingers pushed into her slowly and straight to the last knuckle, remaining still at first as he gave her a chance to relax before he started tapping the pads of them inside her, searching for that bundle of nerves. 

“Can I touch her whilst you’re doing this?” Nate asked, as Nora’s hands flew to Arthur’s shoulders and her nails dug in, just a little. A soft panting escaped her lips for a few moments, and then a _yelp_ , a sound like the one she’d made when Arthur had been giving her clit his full attention earlier. A tremor rushed through her. 

“Yeah,” the Elder answered, glancing back to the older man behind him; but once Nora yelped, his eyes were focused on her and a wide grin stretched across his face. He could feel the different texture as he touched that spot, knowing he was right where he wanted to be. “There it is,” he purred; and without warning, he started quickly thrusting his arm back and forth, fingers slightly crooked to where he was hitting that same spot over and over. 

Nate reached beneath Arthur’s left arm and pressed his thumb against Nora’s clit, watching her face twist up in an expression that _looked_ like pain even as she furiously bucked into Arthur’s fingers. 

“How many have you got in you?” he asked Arthur. “Because I think we wound her up a little and she’s going to need more than just one or two if we want her nice and docile at the end.”

Nora couldn’t _glare_ at the two men but she wanted to. Arthur’s fingers were unrelenting against that spot, pleasure coursing through her, all of it slowly coiling as he rubbed and stroked. Her thighs trembled from the intensity. 

“Arthur,” she sobbed out, “Nate _, oh_ , fuck, _please_!”

“Mm, a few more, probably,” the Elder admitted. His free hand slid up from her thigh to the side of her neck, slipping his fingers just slightly into her hair but keeping his fingers mostly out of it and cupping the side of her neck, instead. His other hand kept thrusting against her, the sound now wet as he tapped the pads of his fingers against that sensitive spot in a sort of rhythm, alternating between tapping and rubbing. 

“Come on, Nora. You wanna cum for me?” he growled. 

Nora leaned in closer, crying out sharply as her hips wriggled against his hand, nails leaving crescent marks in his skin. “ _Hah-ahh_ ! F-fuck, _uhh_ , Arthur, _Arthur_!”

“If you drag her straight down onto your cock after she cums you can get her whilst she’s all _sensitive_ ,” Nate purred, one hand cupping Nora’s breast. 

Grinning wide, Arthur pulled her a little closer toward his body as he kept moving his arm, the hand that was cupping the side of her neck having returned to her hip. “Yeah? I _do_ like to watch as they squirm from sensitivity while I keep fucking them.”

Nora’s head burrowed beneath Arthur’s neck, body tensing. Her toes started to curl, lips shakily running across Arthur’s throat for a moment. Sobs escaped her throat, sobs and words that Nate understood perfectly as _not being English_ . He pressed his thumb _harder_ against her clit. 

“She’s been thinking about you fucking her for _so_ long,” Nate breathed. “C’mon, Nora. You wanna find out how he feels when he’s filling you, don’t you?” To Arthur he added, “pull her back. Watch her face when it hits.”

Maxson gently wrapped his fingers around her jaw, pushing her face from his neck and keeping her a distance away so he could see, though his hand slid back to cup the side of her neck. “Mm, cum for me, Nora. Let me hear it.”

Her nails raked down his back hard enough to leave deep scratches as her eyes fluttered shut, mouth wide open. The world narrowed to the constant, merciless touch of his fingers against that sweet spot, and her voice pitched helplessly, growing louder and louder. That coil of tension became _pressure_ , getting tighter and harder until her skin _prickled_ , and waves of pleasure and relief crashed over her. She was abruptly very _wet_ , and as she screamed Arthur’s name, she slumped forward, her muscles useless. Her whole body was alive with sensation, that sensation running over her skin like pinpricks that followed the pleasure. Soft, keening noises escaped her trembling lips as Arthur’s fingers worked her through her peak.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Nate chuckled. “Wow, Arthur. Look at _that_.”

The scratching on his back nearly had him wanting to shove his cock in her right then and there, making her cum be damned, but he was certainly glad he kept going because when his hand, wrist, and thighs were suddenly _soaked,_ he could only feel his cock pulse in response.

 _“Fuck,”_ he growled; Nate’s chuckled words behind him coaxed a slight laugh of his own. “Call it a gift. I tend to make this happen a lot,” he replied with a slight smirk. 

Nora moaned, tremors rocking her. It was like her muscles refused to work all of a sudden. 

“Fuck, you really wrecked her,” Nate said admiringly. “Don’t think she’s gonna be able to ride you like this, Arthur.”

“Well, I have no problem fucking her in any other position,” the Elder replied as he turned his head to gently kiss Nora’s temple while he slowly slid his fingers out of her. There was an audible noise as they left her, and Nate finally relented, his eyes meeting Nora’s briefly. 

“She can lean on me and I’ll hold her,” Nate offered. “Or pin her down. Whatever you prefer.” He grinned at him. “Unless you wanna tie her up.”

“Actually, I think you holding her down would be more interesting,” he decided, licking his bottom lip as the image ran through his head. “Keep her pinned while I have my way with her, making her cum until she can’t take it anymore since we’d denied her earlier.” His eyes lowered to Nora where her face was buried against him and he ran his hands up her sides, just barely grazing against her skin. “Yeah, I think I’d prefer that.”

Whimpering, Nora managed to sit up, and her eyes met Arthur’s. Her cheeks burned. 

“On her back or her front?” Nate asked, shifting. “Just put her where you want her.”

Arthur wrapped one arm around her waist as he moved to his knees, taking her with him. “Can you lay on your back?” he asked, looking to Nate. 

Nodding, Nate slid down the bed, one knee raising a little as he braced his other leg against the floor. “Lay her on me. Literally.”

Nora was still semi-dazed from her orgasm, and she clung to Arthur, panting softly. “God,” she whispered, her mind running with images of what could happen next.

Leaning in, Maxson kissed her before shifting around so he could gently set her atop Nate’s chest, his own legs sitting between the older man’s thighs; Arthur remained bent over Nora, though, pressing their lips together again in another kiss while he pushed his hips forward enough to grind the length of his cock against her folds. 

“Fuck, _Arthur_ ,” she moaned into the kiss. Nate’s hands skimmed up her body, cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipples until her hips were bucking, rubbing Arthur’s thick cock against her clit. High whimpers escaped her, and when Nate abruptly gripped her wrists and pinned her hands down either side of his head, her breathing spiked, heat rushing through her. “ _Please_ ,” she managed, her eyes dropping to where he was pressed against her before they briefly met his. “Arthur, _please_.”

“I think that’s your cue,” Nate murmured. 

“Mm, is it?” he asked teasingly as his lips went to her neck, trailing kisses down her body, straight between her breasts, and right between her legs where he dragged the flat of his tongue up her folds. “Tell me, Nora. You want me to fuck you now or eat your pussy first? I’ll let you choose. This time.”

God, that _voice_ . Nate moaned softly, even as he laughed. “Oh _shit_ , Arthur, that’s mean. I love it.”

Nora groaned. Her tongue felt heavy as she tried to work out what she wanted, squirming against his mouth. “I don- I don’t _know_ , god, please, _Arthur_ , I can’t- please, just... _something_!”

Maxson grinned up at them. “If you don’t decide, I’m sure your husband will be more than willing to decide for you. But if that’s the case… I may have to go a little slower than I originally intended.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whined. “ _Please_ . Your, _mm_ ,” the words weren’t coming out, “ _mouth_ , please, _Arthur_!”

“There you go,” he purred before immediately diving between her legs, his tongue pushing between her folds and lapping against her clit. At the same time, he slipped his middle and ring fingers into her again. 

“God this is a fucking _delight_ to watch from this angle,” Nate groaned. His cock was semi-soft, and he gathered Nora’s wrists into one hand as she arched, her thighs immediately snapping tightly shut around Arthur’s head. Those tiny sobbing noises returned. Nate drank them in as his free hand grabbed her breast, thumbing the nipple. “Careful down there, or you’ll get a faceful.”

He kissed Nora’s temple. All those months deployed had meant they’d always spent their times together hard and fast, without as much time devoted to fun like this as he would’ve liked. But now he _wasn’t_ deployed, and now Nora’s legs were spread open for a very enthusiastic Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel, and the _sounds_ he was tearing out of her were fucking _orchestral_. It was wonderful. 

“Mhm,” he mumbled against her in reply to Nate, mostly ignoring him — he didn’t exactly care if he got a faceful. Sucking her clit between his lips, he flicked the tip of his tongue against it repeatedly, just barely scraping his teeth against the swollen bud, as well, while his fingers crooked inside her and his arm began to pump back and forth again. 

Nora strained against Nate’s grip, more to ground herself than to actually escape. Head tossing back, her voice came out in a series of sharp cries as Arthur’s fingers and mouth worked her without mercy. If he was trying to drive her insane, he was doing well - already the pleasure was coiling _tight_ beneath expert fingers. 

“Ar- _thur_ \- _fuck_ !” Nora yelped, her heels digging into his shoulders. _“Please.”_ It came out in a breathless, heavy gasp. “ _Don’t_ stop _,_ don’t _, please_!”

Nate squeezed her breast gently. “Shit, sweetheart, I’m enjoying watching this,” he told her. His cock twitched weakly. “And I’m gonna fucking _love_ seeing him fuck you.”

Her clit was released from his mouth but was immediately replaced by his thumb rubbing quick, rough circles on it as he gently nudged her legs off his shoulders, his body moving up the bed a bit more so he was sitting on his knees between her legs. Arthur’s free hand went to his cock, stroking in time with his thrusting fingers as he watched her squirm atop Nate; he could still taste her slick on his lips as he licked them, his beard surely still wet. “You gonna cum for me again, Nora?”

The strangled sobbing noises that escaped her were accompanied by frantic nodding, her voice reduced to little more than those desperate noises as her pleasure slowly rose. She couldn’t speak. Her eyes darted down to look at him, and she was caught in his stare, thighs _twitching_ as they tensed. 

Nate moved his hand from her breast and reached down between her thighs, pulling the hood back from her clit. Nora almost _screamed_ , running out of air in that exact moment, just at the tipping point between the edge and her orgasm. She thrashed helplessly, her peak hitting her in a merciless wave that spread out from where his fingers were fucking her, and wet spurts escaped her, coating Arthur’s hand again and again as her release knocked her breathless. 

Nate moaned, grinning. 

“There you go,” Arthur groaned just before he abruptly ripped his fingers out of her and shifted his body forward, replacing them with his cock as he shoved inside her and immediately started fucking her. His hands went to her waist as he began thrusting and pounding into her, already panting heavily. 

The noise of him fucking her was audibly _soaked_ and Nate wished he could get a good view of Arthur spreading her open like this, but it wasn’t like this was the only time he’d get the chance. The Elder’s face was slightly tense, lips parted as he panted, and Nate _did_ feel his cock twitch again as Nora wriggled and squirmed on top of him. 

“How does he feel, sweetheart?” he murmured into her ear. 

“F-fuck!” Nora cried, her eyes shutting tightly. “Arthur!” 

The _rasp_ of overstimulation was both torture and heaven, and as Nora listened to the noise of him pounding her ruthlessly, her toes curled in her boots. She licked her lips, and then Nate pressed two fingers against her clit and started to rub. She tensed up _instantly_ , her walls fluttering around Arthur’s cock. 

Maxson could only grin at her inability to speak, though he knew that wasn’t anything out of the ordinary since Nate had said she was shy; then again, this _was_ different in one aspect — she was unable to speak because of the stimulation, not because of shyness. 

A low groan escaped him, followed by a heavy exhale that puffed his cheeks out as he was nearly breathing and huffing like a yao guai, moving his body closer as one hand went between her breasts, fingers splayed, while the other remained on her hip. “Not gonna — _mmmfuck_ — not gonna answer him? Why don’t you tell him _exactly_ how my — _mmmshhhitfuck_ — how my cock feels, yeah?”

"Amazing," she whined, " _I,_ fuck, _god, Arthur_ , Arthur pl-ahh _hh_!"

Nate drew his fingers in rough circles around her nub, his mouth brushing against her hair as he drank in the sight of her. There was a sheen of sweat covering her body, and especially between her thighs from where she had cum so hard just now. Her legs drew up, the black leather wrapping around Arthur's waist to hold him against her, and she was trembling. 

"Finish wherever you want," Nate told Arthur, nipping at Nora's arm. "But I'd like to suck your dick later if you're interested."

It was becoming apparent the Pendletons were going to utterly and thoroughly _wreck_ him in more ways than one, and he’d only been with them for a short time today; but at this point, Arthur was ready to open his arms and welcome it. 

Flicking his eyes up to Nate, he thought about how the older man might suck him off — maybe Nate would get on his knees and let Arthur fuck his face — but he quickly returned his attention back to Nora as he leaned forward just a bit, sliding his hand to her jaw and gently grasping. “Where do you want me to cum, hm? I’m feeling — _mmm_ — I’m feeling generous right now, so you can choose again.”

"In me," she gasped, her hips wriggling. The way her legs kept him seated in her, not wanting him to pull out, spoke just as much about her desires as her mouth did. Nora's eyes flicked down to where they were joined again, and then she ducked her head and kissed his fingers, just before a sharp gasp ripped from her lips and her thighs tensed up, her body readying itself for her next peak.

"Gonna show him what you look like when you're dripping and used?" Nate cooed. He looked up at Arthur and mouthed _breeding,_ then looked down at Nora with a grin. 

It wasn’t often Maxson was able to cum inside his partners — not vaginally, at least — so the idea of doing it now only made him moan. “You like getting filled up then? Getting — _fuck_ — getting stuffed full of cum until it’s leaking out of you?” He snapped his hips roughly against her. “Maybe one day, Nate and I will both fill you until — _mmm_ — until we can’t fit anymore cum in your pussy. What do you think about that?”

A shocked gasp escaped Nora's lips, and as she shivered, she nodded. 

"First thing I did," Nate grinned, "was ask her if she had protection. She did. And she let me cum in her, first time she'd ever gotten fucked. Should've seen her face when she saw the mess."

Nora's nails dug into her hands and she arched up, her hips rocking furiously. Grinding against the thickness filling her, Nora felt his cock rub at her sweet spot. She- there- Arthur was-

She clamped down hard around his cock with a shriek, her eyes squeezing shut. Her desperate movements worked him into that patch of skin and her heels dug hard into his ass, her voice shattering. 

Every reaction Nora made to their words was something he relished in; watching her squirm, gasp, moan — it all sounded and looked so damn _good_ and was allowing that familiar heat to coil deep in his belly and at the base of his spine again. Each time her cunt tensed around his cock, he couldn’t hold back the moans that escaped him, but when she actually _came,_ he found himself leaning over her more, his hand cupping her throat lightly while he pounded his hips against her, fucking her hard. 

_“Fuck,_ you feel so goddamn good,” he panted, his eyes closing momentarily as he tipped his head down. The hand on her throat slipped down her body and went to one of her breasts, roughly palming it while the other remained on her waist, fingers digging into her skin and pulling her into each thrust as much as he could. “You wanna cum for me one more time before I fill you?”

God, it was almost _too_ much. Nate added another finger, rubbing in firm, fast circles. Arthur was hitting her sweet spot with each thrust and Nora felt tears pricking her eyes. Her skin _prickled_ , voice escaping her in frantic sobs as she squirmed. Oversensitivity gave way to unrelenting pleasure, and she trembled against Nate's stomach, writhing in his grip. 

"You know making her cum is supposed to be good for knocking her up," Nate drawled. 

Arthur perked up at Nate’s words and his hands slid down to Nora’s hips, his thumbs pressing inward toward her groin while the rest of his fingers gripped near her hipbones, still pulling her into each thrust. “Yeah? Then I guess I need to — _fuck_ — need to make you cum hard one more time, huh? Make sure it — _mmmshhhit_ — make sure it takes, that you get pregnant.” Gripping her hips a bit rougher, Maxson felt himself getting closer; but he’d hold out until she came again. “Would you like that? To get pregnant? Knocked up by me?” he asked, panting. 

“Yes!” she gasped out. “Arthur, _please_ , I need- _please_!”

Nate kissed the side of her head, his cock getting harder. He could feel Nora dripping down her thighs onto him. “Push her legs back towards her chest,” he suggested, even as she wriggled desperately. With Arthur hitting her sweet spot again and again, she was going to cum _hard_ and _soon_. 

A quick glance up to Nate was made before the Elder hooked his hands beneath Nora’s thighs, pushing them up toward her chest and forcing her hips to cant upward a little. He shifted himself a bit closer, the position allowing him to thrust deeper since her thighs weren’t providing any amount of barrier — and he took advantage of it as much as he could, keeping up the brutal pace of fucking her roughly. “Come on, _General,”_ he growled, snapping his hips against her as he tried to bring her to her end. “Cum for me one more time.”

As if on command, Nora came right there, _pressure_ unravelling in her core and leaving her shaking. Breathless, she clamped down hard on him, thighs trembling, toes curling. Her heels dug into her own ass. That _wetness_ didn’t happen again but she sure as hell _felt_ good regardless. “Arthur!” she yelped, as he kept _drilling_ her like that. “Please! _C-c-uh-uhh_!”

“I think what Nora meant to say was ‘cum in me, sir,’” Nate murmured.

With her clamping down around him, Maxson was quick to follow her over the edge, only needing to keep thrusting a handful of times before he buried himself to the hilt inside her, a low moan rumbling from his chest as his eyes closed. His hips thrusted a bit still and after a few seconds, he slowly started pulling out, one hand grabbing ahold of his cock as he did and stroking to squeeze whatever amount of cum hadn’t left him yet before he fully slid out of her, sitting back on his knees. “Fuck,” he breathed. 

“Better?” Nate asked, grinning, releasing Nora’s wrists. She immediately covered her breasts, turning her head to nuzzle against him softly. 

Licking his bottom lip, Arthur watched them as he slowly stroked the outside of one of Nora’s thighs, his palm rough against her soft skin, though the contrast was welcomed. “She really is shy,” he said quietly. “Covering herself like I wasn’t just fucking her a few seconds ago, listening to her beg.”

Nate gently ran his hands up and down her sides, over her belly, slipping beneath her arms and guiding them away. Nora’s eyes closed, and Nate reached down, parting her thighs widely so Arthur could enjoy the view. 

“Yeah,” Nate agreed. “Unfortunately, my wife doesn’t see how damn fuckable she is.”

“Apparently not,” he mumbled in agreement as his eyes dropped between her legs. Some of his cum was leaking out — but that was unacceptable. His cum never went to waste, and that was something all of his past subs knew.

Two fingers were between her legs and sliding up her folds, gathering what had seeped out onto and then pushing it back into her. Squeaking, Nora abruptly gasped when Nate’s hands grabbed her ass and lifted her up, tilting her so that Arthur’s cum stopped dripping out.

“How’s this?” Nate asked, his cock throbbing without the pressure Nora’s body had been providing him. 

Maxson grinned and slid his fingers out of her. “Better.” But with her hips pulled up, Nate’s cock was revealed — and Arthur’s eyes dropped to it, noticing the older man was hard. “Mm, ready to go again, are you?”

“Miracles happen,” Nate chuckled. “How do you want me?”

“Nora, do you need a break?” Arthur asked, glancing to her. He was soft now, that refractory period hitting — but he had decent stamina and had no problem continuing until it passed. 

“Let me just,” she reached out and grabbed her water. Nate helped her sit up, and she took a few gulps, wiping her mouth clean. “Yeah,” she added, “could...do with a break.”

Leaning forward, Arthur wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off of Nate’s body, shifting her to the side so she was on the mattress, instead, before he let go and leaned in a bit more to kiss her throat. “Take as long as you need to rest. I’ll take care of your husband,” he purred against her before returning his attention to Nate. Moving onto all fours above the older man, Arthur pushed their lips together in a kiss. 

Nate moaned deeply. “I like the sound of that,” he murmured between kisses, as Nora rolled onto her side, watching the two of them. 

Breaking the kiss after a few moments, Arthur’s lips moved down Nate’s chin to his throat, kissing and lightly biting along the column as he trailed down his chest and sternum, making his way further south with kisses, licks, and bites.

“Oh Jesus, _yes_ ,” Nate groaned, cock twitching expectantly. “Shit, I’m so fucking _spoilt_.”

Nora watched the severe face relax a little as Arthur’s mouth left a trail down Nate’s body, slowly reaching her husband’s pelvis. 

Upon reaching Nate’s cock, Maxson slowly dragged the flat of his tongue along the underside of it, from the head all the way to the base as he settled on his knees; his hands moved to Nate’s thighs and slowly slid inward until he wrapped his fingers around the older man’s girth, his other hand moving to his balls and massaging them, rolling them along his palm and fingers. While Arthur hadn’t given head a whole lot in the past, he’d received it enough to know what he was doing — hopefully. 

“Oh shit,” Nate groaned, “can really see why your hands drove Nora mad, holy _shit_ . Fuck yeah. Little- _mmm_ \- harder on my cock?”

Nora reached out and pushed Arthur’s messy hair out of his face.

Licking his bottom lip, Arthur glanced up at Nate momentarily before ducking his head down and slipping the head of the knight’s cock into his mouth, squeezing his shaft as he stroked at the same time he sucked. The tip of his tongue flicked against the slit a couple times before he started sliding more into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. 

“ _Fuck!”_ Nate barked, hips jerking. “God, _fuck_ , your mouth- _yeah_ , that’s it, that’s the good- _mmm_ . Could watch for _hours_ . So damn _perfect_. Love the sight of you.”

Nora came a little closer, burrowing her head beneath Nate’s arm and watching as Arthur’s mouth took more of Nate’s cock in. She could see the inexperience but he was enthusiastic nonetheless, and she licked her lips. 

Closing his eyes, the Elder focused on what he was doing, twisting his wrist with each stroke and slowly taking more in while swirling his tongue along the underside with each movement. When he felt the head of Nate’s cock pressing closer to the back of his throat, he swallowed, knowing better than to let himself gag. 

“Can I,” Nate exhaled heavily, “can I hold your, _uhnn, fuck, Arthur_ \- hold your hair? _God_ , you’re really- _really_ goin’ for it, huh?”

Nate’s accent slipped a little, some of the Bostonian in him shining through, and Nora smiled. It wasn’t _just_ her that was so affected. 

“Hey,” Nate added hurriedly, “don’t- need t’- get me- off! I-if,” he broke off, panting, “y’can’t- or it, _hurts_ , mmm.”

“Mhm,” Arthur granted, having pulled back slightly in order to do so. He slid Nate’s cock all the way to the back of his throat then, swallowing around him as much as he could before he pulled back all the way after a few seconds, letting the older man’s cock fall free from his lips so he could fully stroke him, instead. 

Nate grabbed hold of the dark hair and held on without pulling, his eyes fixed on the way his cock slid free from Arthur’s mouth. Nora leaned over, and without being asked she licked the tip of it, her eyes meeting Arthur’s. She kept the drag of her tongue slow, and Nate groaned out her name softly, one hand alighting in her hair too. 

“Jesus, are you two gonna, _fuck_ , at the same time?” he groaned. 

A grin spread across his face as his eyes met Nora’s and he let go of Nate’s cock so he could reach forward and grab the General around to waist, pulling her down to be partially under him and off to the side, his torso hovering over her as he’d shifted his knees back a little. A few soft kisses were pressed to the back of her shoulder. “Let him see your face, hm? So he can see what we’re both doing.”

Nora looked up at Nate, dragging her tongue up the length of him. One hand stroked at where her mouth had just been, as the other reached between Arthur’s thighs and gripped him, her hand working the slick shaft back and forth without a word. He wasn’t hard yet, but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel damn good as it coaxed a groan from him while he gently pulled her hair from her face, gathering it onto one side of her neck. 

“God,” Nate groaned, “I can’t believe I got the two of you all to myself. _Damn_ . I’m a lucky man. Fucked Arthur for the first time and got to watch Nora get railed. And now you’re both, _mmmm_ , looking _so_ good down there.”

Nora sucked on him softly, her other hand gently stroking the base of Arthur’s cock. Nate’s eyes darted down to where he saw the movement, and he chuckled. 

“Gue- _mm_ \- guess we know what Nora wants after this, huh?” he breathed. 

“Mm, guess so,” Maxson agreed, grinning again. “Won’t take me much longer.” He gently kissed her shoulder again before shifting around a little so he could lean down and drag the flat of his tongue along the part of Nate’s cock that wasn’t in Nora’s mouth. 

Her breathing was uneven, and she could taste the salt tang of Nate’s precum on her tongue as Arthur began to harden in her hand. The wet _drip_ of the mess the Elder had left in her was still seeping out of her and she kept her eyes on Nate’s.

“Look at that _face_ ,” Nate cooed. “Like butter wouldn’t melt in your mouth. _Mmmfuck_ , and those _eyes_.” He looked over at Arthur. “Hey, look at me?”

Opening his mouth, he wrapped his lips around Nate’s width, swirling his tongue along him in the process. But upon being told to look, Arthur’s eyes opened and immediately locked onto the older man’s as he slid his palm up Nate’s hip. 

“Oh fuck,” Nate grunted. “Oh- _kay_ , you uh,” he inhaled through his teeth, “don’t, _mm_ , suppose you’re, _uhn_ , a fan- of- getting mess- on your _face_?”

Nora pumped her wrist faster, harder, working Arthur back into a firm, and very slick, erection. Trailing her mouth down a little, she kissed Arthur’s briefly and then found the base of Nate’s cock, suckling and licking. 

He pulled his mouth away while moaning softly, his cock fully hard now, before he scooted back and off the bed to where he was standing at the edge. Reaching forward, the Elder then grabbed Nora around the waist and pulled her ass toward him, allowing her front half to stay by Nate. “Why don’t you give him a break for a second so he doesn’t cum too soon, hm?” he suggested as one hand went between her legs, fingers rubbing along her folds. 

“Excuse _me_ ,” Nate chuckled, “I’m nowhere near done.” 

Nora arched as Arthur touched her, and Nate sat up, getting to his knees in front of her, cock bobbing at her lips. “Mouth around me, that’s it.”

Nora immediately leaned forward and slid the first inch into her mouth, swallowing around it.

“What sort of praise does she like?” Arthur asked as he lightly tapped his fingers against her folds before pulling his hand away. He grabbed ahold of himself and slowly started sliding his cock along her pussy without pushing in, but made sure to bump the head against her clit each time he pushed forward. 

Nate grinned, watching Nora’s eyes flutter shut as he stroked through her hair. “She likes being told how she looks, how she feels, how she makes _you_ feel, she likes being told what you’re gonna do to her.” 

“Mm, well, in that case,” he started as he slowly pushed his cock into her, sliding all the way in with one fluid motion, “I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m going to fuck you hard enough that you can’t feel your legs, and I plan to make you cum _at least_ two more times.” He started grinding his hips against her without pulling out. “And then I’m going to cum inside you again so you’ll be dripping with my cum. How does that sound, General?”

Nora's stomach swooped, and she whined, clenching around him as the images filled her mind. 

"Answer him," Nate ordered softly, his lips twitching as she pulled him from her mouth.

"Amazing," she panted.

"All of it?" Nate asked. "Or do you like one bit best? Is it where he fucks you until you cum for him? Or the part where he fills you?"

"All of it," Nora gasped out.

Nate nodded gently. "Gonna let him make you a mom again?"

"Yeah?" Nora breathed. 

"Fuck, that's good," Nate groaned, and he pushed his hips forward until his cock slipped back past her parted lips. Nora sucked slowly. "Go on, Arthur. She can take it."

Maxson slid one hand up and down her spine before settling his hold on her hips, gripping the skin as he slowly pulled back until just the head of his cock was left inside her — and then roughly thrust forward, slamming against her. Looking down, he watched as Nora’s ass rippled from the rough clap of his hips and groaned before repeating the action. “Fuck, you look so good.”

Nate reached down as Nora moaned, his hands filling with Nora's breasts and playing with her nipples. She _squeaked_ , running her tongue over what of his cock was in her mouth. 

“How does her mouth feel?” Maxson asked after a moment, “I haven’t had the chance to let her suck my dick yet.”

"Fucking _heavenly_ ," Nate purred. "She, _mmm_ , she _loves_ this." He looked down, his eyes meeting Nora's. There was a blissful expression in them and he chuckled. "Isn't that right? You _like_ being on your knees for me, don't you?" 

Dropping his eyes to where his body repeatedly connected with Nora’s, Arthur grabbed handfuls of her ass and pushed forward, spreading her open a bit more and allowing him to see better. “Can’t believe you got this — _fuck_ — got this lucky.”

“M _fuck_ , neither do _I_ ,” Nate admitted with a grin. One hand ran through Nora’s hair, and a soft moan vibrated low in her throat. Nate’s lips trembled, his eyes shutting. “B-but, _hey_ ,” he inhaled sharply, “a-assuming, _mm_ , it _takes_ , she’s yours _too_.”

Nora couldn’t help the soft noise that escaped her when Nate said that, picturing the two of them fucking her again and again, being passed between them depending on who was aboard or who came to her and the differences in the ways they had her. 

“N’you’re all _hers_ ,” Nate added with a laugh, “cause, _ahh_ , you best bet she’s gonna, _mm_ , be an active mom.”

Arthur’s eyes immediately flicked up to Nate at the mention of him being Nora’s — that was certainly something that piqued his interest. Not necessarily the idea of a relationship, per se, but the _possessiveness_ that came with it? The way Nate said Arthur would be _hers?_ It had the Elder nearly groaning at the thought. 

Bending forward, his fingers found Nora’s clit as he reached under her and started rubbing rough, fast circles on it. As Nora moaned loudly, Nate looked at Arthur, his brows furrowing at the vibration on his cock, but his curiosity peaked. _Something_ had just happened. There had been parted lips and a muted noise that maybe Arthur hadn’t meant to let escape. 

“You should _, mmm_ , see that side of her,” Nate added, wondering if he could get that again. “Like a _she-wolf_ . Protective. _Fuck_ , and she, mmm, kisses different. Kinda _possessive_ .” Nora _sucked_ , hard, and Nate groaned, _growled_ , snapping his hips harder against her mouth. “L-like she’s, _mmm_ , staking a _claim_.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Maxson growled beneath his breath; his fingers pressed a bit rougher against Nora’s clit. The mere thought of her growing possessive over him — marking him all over his chest, shoulders, and throat; _staking a claim_ — was definitely _doing it_ for him. His free hand gripped her waist as he kept thrusting, his hips pounding against her ass as he panted. 

Nate laughed breathlessly. “What’re you thinking, Arthur?” he panted, even as Nora shook, feeling the friction starting to _coil_. 

A quick glance up to his knight was made before he shook his head; if Nate thought Arthur was about to describe how the thought of someone being possessive over him was making him weak in the knees, he had another thing coming. Instead, Maxson just paid more attention to Nora’s clit. “Come on, General. I told you I’d make you cum two more times and I always keep my word.”

“You know she likes to _bite_ when things get rough?” Nate panted. There was a slow coil that he could stave off if he didn’t fuck her mouth so quickly, and he did so, both hands groping at her breasts and thumbing her nipples. Nora _moaned_ , and he watched her legs cock up, heels digging into Arthur’s thighs as she got closer to orgasm. “Leaves _teeth marks_ ,” he added. “Likes to _kiss_ them afterward. She, _fuck_ , used- used to- when I wasn’t- _mm_ \- she’d leave _hickies_.”

More and more images were formulating in Arthur’s head — marks all up and down his neck and throat from bites and sucks, dark bruises traced along the edges of his chest hair, littering his shoulders. _Fuck,_ everything being a claim. And she wouldn’t be free of them, either. 

Closing his eyes, he tipped his head down a little as he let his imagination run wild, showing him what his body would look like after _both_ Pendletons were done with him. “ _Oh, fuck.”_

“Shit, you _like_ that, huh?” Nate breathed. “Fuck, _Arthur_ , gonna leave you with so many fucking bite marks and bruises you can’t fucking go shirtless.”

Nora could feel Arthur _twitch_ just a little but she was already distracted, her tongue playing with the base of Nate’s cock as she swallowed him down, bobbing her head now that his hips were moving more slowly. His grip tightened in her hair. 

“ _God_ ,” Nate panted, “Arthur’s gotta, _mmm_ , fuck your mouth after this. Get what I’m getting. _F-fu-uh-uck-_ t-hat ok with _you_ , Nor?”

She moaned in agreement, wriggling her ass against Arthur’s hips. That _coil_ was- almost- going to-

Nora clamped down on Arthur’s cock, her eyes shutting tight. The leather boots dug _hard_ into his skin as she pulled herself flush against him, her walls milking the Elder’s dick mercilessly. 

He could feel heat coiling deep in his belly, warning him he was already growing close — and the threats of marking him up were only making it coil harder and faster. Maxson pulled his fingers away from Nora’s clit as she came, and from how hard she was squeezing his cock, he was so close to tipping over the edge along with her — but he’d promised her two orgasms, not one. 

Quickly, he pulled out and wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of his cock to keep himself from coming. “Shit, General,” he breathed. 

Nate chuckled. “I’ll keep _that_ in mind later,” he promised, watching Arthur. Nora was shaking below him, the post-orgasmic stimulation ripped away in moments. Her breathing was ragged, and she slipped him out of her mouth long enough to try and calm it. Nate gently petted through her hair. 

But as Nora was taking a moment to recover, Arthur stepped around her and put one knee on the bed so he could lean toward Nate, wrapping a hand around the back of the knight’s neck and pulling him into a rough kiss, his other hand grabbing ahold of the older man’s cock and slowly stroking since it was free from Nora’s mouth.

Nate gripped Arthur’s wrist, his eyes shutting tightly. “Oh god,” he choked out between kisses, leaning into Arthur’s touch. “Oh, _fuck_ . _Yes_ . Arthur, _shit_ , your _hands_ , are fuck’n _magic_.”

Nora watched, moving off her knees onto her side, and as she regained her breath, she couldn’t help mimicking Arthur, her fingers grabbing his cock firmly. 

Breaking the kiss, Maxson trailed his lips down to Nate’s throat, peppering light bites along the column as he moaned softly against him, hips thrusting just barely into Nora’s hand with her touches. “Tell me what you want,” he growled, biting Nate’s throat a bit harder but not too much. 

“Me or her?” Nate panted, his cock twitching. Nora stroked her thumb over the tip of Arthur’s cock. 

“You first, then her. But I have a feeling I already know what she wants.”

Nate grinned. "I wanna watch your face and hers as you cum in her, and then I wanna," he leaned closer, his lips brushing Arthur's ear, "make a mess of her face."

Nora licked her lips, eyes darting between the two men. 

Grinning in return, Arthur looked down to Nora before he let go of Nate’s cock and climbing more on the bed. He grabbed onto her thighs, flipping her over onto her back and then dragging her to him as one hand dipped down between her thighs, fingers running along her folds. “And what is it _you_ want?”

"You," Nora panted, "trying to knock me up."

Nate made a conceding face. "That's a good idea."

“Can’t argue with that,” he purred before sliding his cock back into her; with Nora on her back and him on the bed, it gave him easier access to rub her clit without making him hunch over her. “Why don’t you go back to sucking your husband’s cock, hm?”

Parting her lips, Nora looked up at Nate; he ran his hand down her cheek and then guided himself back to her mouth. Nora immediately sucked on it, taking him deep as he groaned, fucking her mouth, his hands playing with her nipples. 

" _Mmmf_ , we barely got Nila with us and you already want another?" Nate teased. " _Fuck,_ you broody? Or, _mm,_ you just like breeding?"

Maxson couldn’t help the broadening grin on his face; his fingers rubbed her clit a little faster, pressing harder into it as he started thrusting roughly. “Well, you’ll be glad to know that I’ll give you as many children as you want.” One hand went to her hip, pulling her lower half up to give himself a better angle. “I’ll keep knocking you up over and over so you can walk around my ship carrying our children if that’s what you want.”

Nora moaned, loud and helpless as she reached down and grabbed the bed sheets, her hands digging into them. The noise of him fucking her was _wet_ , and despite her head being turned to face Nate, she could hear it clearly. There was a soft warmth running between her thighs with each stroke of Nate's fingers on her nipples. Arthur hit her sweet spot on one thrust, and her thighs clamped around his body. 

“Sounds like you enjoy that thought,” he panted as he hooked his hands beneath her thighs and pushed them up closer to her chest as well as a little bit apart, spreading her for him; one hand returned to her clit to rub rough circles. “What do you think, Nate? Think she’s liking it a little too much?”

"It means her getting fucked," Nate panted. "She's always liked getting filled. Always. You close?" 

_Nora_ was, her voice pitching and wavering as she felt that could getting tighter. Her nails dug into the bedding. 

“Yeah,” Arthur confirmed, snapping his hips roughly against her; the heat deep in his belly had quickly returned once he had his cock back inside Nora, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was tipping over that edge — but he had every intention of getting her there first. And by the feel of it, she was close. “Gonna cum again, Nora?”

Her lashes fluttered, muffled _sobs_ coming from her mouth as she reached out for Nate, her hands digging into his wrists as he kept teasing and stroking her nipples. Swallowing around him, she dragged a long moan from his lips. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he panted. “Come, _mm_ , for Arthur, _that’s_ it.”

Nora’s toes curled in her boots. She hit that edge, her lips parting as she sucked in air, and then as the pleasure rushed over her she bucked wildly, warmth suffusing her body as the pleasure spread out from where Arthur was pounding her. Nate pulled his cock from her mouth to listen to her voice, tweaking her nipples gently. Nora’s hips rocked desperately throughout her orgasm, and finally when it was over, she slumped against the bed, shaking. 

Both hands went to her hips, gripping tightly, as Maxson focused on fucking her. He pulled her lower half up just slightly, giving him a better angle that allowed him to thrust deeper and keep hitting that sensitive spot inside her — but at this point, all he cared about was seeking his end. The Elder was panting heavily as he continued pounding into her, the sound of their hips clapping together loud and mixed with how damn _wet_ she was — fuck, it was bringing him so fucking close to the edge. 

“I’m gonna cum soon,” he groaned, coiling heat winding up tightly, threatening to release. 

“You gonna let us leave some marks on you, Arthur?” Nate asked, one hand wrapping around his cock. “I wanna leave a hickey, right under your beard, and some on your shoulders and your throat. Think your coat would cover them up, or are you gonna parade them with pride? Show the whole Brotherhood you’re ours?”

Those same images ran through his head — bruises and hickies all over his chest, shoulders, and throat, proof of his exploits with _someone_ — and he was sent straight into his orgasm, moaning and slamming his hips against Nora as he came. “Fuck, fuck, _fuckfuckfuck.”_

Nate chuckled, his eyes drinking in Arthur’s face before he looked down at his wife, looking at the lip she had clamped between her teeth, still laying there with her thighs against her chest. She moaned softly, watching Arthur intently. 

“Nora,” Nate said, soft and firm. She looked up. “Mouth open please, sweetheart.”

Those full lips parted and Nate slid his cock back into her mouth, one hand on her head as he started to roughly snap his hips back and forth. Nora made a few loud noises, the wet noise of him moving in and out of her sending shivers down his spine. 

“Might have to wait, _mm_ , fuck, tomorrow for those bruises,” Nate panted. “C-can’t be, _uhnn_ , windin’ you up like this. You’re, _ahhh_ , all spent, right?”

Having not pulled out yet, Maxson was semi-hard and slowly moving his hips back and forth, just barely fucking Nora as he watched Nate fuck her face. “I’m twenty,” he reminded the older man, “It might take me a little longer to get hard again, but I’m not spent yet.”

Nate nodded, his lips trembling as he tried to grin. “Perfect. S-still, _mmm_ , gotta suck your dick after all.”

He could feel his stomach start to _swoop_ , and without missing a beat he slipped free of his wife’s mouth and wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking hard. In moments, ropes of cum were covering her face, and Nate worked himself until it was too much, and he slowly released himself with a groan. Looking half-outraged and half-aroused, Nora raised a hand to her face. 

“Leave it,” Nate panted. “There’s a good girl.”

Nora moaned, cross. 

Slowly, Arthur slid his cock out of her just as Nate was coming on her face, having gone completely soft now. He watched intently, licking his bottom lip at the mere sight of Nora covered in cum — part of him wished he’d have cum on her face, as well, but spending inside her was ultimately better. “Fuck, General, you look good covered in cum.”

Nate shrugged. “Hey, not like it was gonna do anything,” he said with a grin. “I’m shooting blanks. Might as well do some decorating.”

Maxson laughed as he leaned forward over Nora, parting her legs so he could fit between them and gain access to her chest where his lips placed soft kisses along her clavicle. “Well, maybe we can both cum on your face one of these days, hm? Would you like that?”

“Really hate you both,” she panted, grunting when some of it dripped down her cheek. “This is...how you treat the mother of your future children?”

Nate petted her hair gently. “I’ve done worse and you know it, and you and me have _two_ bundles of joy.”

She blew a raspberry at him. 

Arthur grinned and trailed kisses along her clavicle, from one end to the other. “This is our first time together, don’t forget that. You have no idea what else I’m capable of — not yet.”

Nate slid off the bed, and moved to get a cloth; he immediately began wiping the mess off of Nora’s face with it, and when he was done he folded it in half, wet it, and wiped again, before leaning down and kissing her forehead. 

“I have rope, I have belts, I have a blindfold,” Nate tossed the cloth aside and began ticking off on his fingers, “and I’m sure one of these places around here should have some working toys if we can dig them up. Tying a wand to her and watching her cum was always fun.”

“Mm, I have a hook in one of the ceiling beams in my room that I’ve connected ropes to. I think she’d look good all tied up like that and at my mercy.”

Taking a seat, Nate dragged Nora up against him, and motioned for Arthur to lie down. “There _was_ this old shop near Scollay Square that sold some stuff we might be able to use on her, so long as it’s still safe,” Nate mused. 

Lying down on his back, Arthur watched them. “And what was in it?”

“Sex toys,” Nate replied. “All kinds. Some stuff we used and some stuff we’d never touch. Do you guys have those these days?”

“Not really. I’ve seen some things that were mostly left over and catalogued, but not much and none of it was usable. That was all back in the Capital Wasteland, though,” Arthur answered as one hand went to his chest, fingers scratching through the hair. 

Nate hummed. “Shouldn’t be too hard to build a vibrator, though,” he pointed out. “Or a fake dick. It’s not like it takes much. You can make them out of wood or metal.” He reached out and drew Arthur into his arms, cuddling him close. 

It was still a weird sensation to be pulled into cuddling — normally, Arthur found himself holding his subs during aftercare, but this seemed to be the opposite. But it was… welcomed, for the most part. He shifted a little and leaned into Nate some more without making himself feel trapped, allowing his eyes to close. 

“Thank you… for this. All of this,” he said quietly. 

“Hey, you’re welcome,” Nate laughed. “Bet you didn’t think you’d be knocking up the General of the Minutemen and getting fucked by one of your Knights when you walked in here earlier, huh?” He leaned down and kissed Arthur’s forehead. “By the way, what _was_ it you were trying to find me for?”

“Ah, no, I didn’t,” he admitted, his face slightly flushing; he still didn’t entirely understand why he felt so damn nervous around the Pendletons. But upon the reminder he’d actually had a purpose for seeking Nate out, Arthur hummed and just waved his hand in the air nonchalantly. “Oh, yeah. You’re paladin now. Congratulations on the promotion.”

Nate blinked. Then he spluttered. “Oh, _fuck_ ! Are you kidding me? Uh, thank you, sir. I’ll, uh, do my best to... _fill_ the role.”

Nora slapped his arm with a sigh. 

Maxson rolled his eyes. “Don’t make me regret it.”

Nate brushed his lips against the man’s hair. “I won’t. I promise.”

“I’m still higher-ranked than you,” Nora mumbled, kissing Arthur’s shoulder.

“And yet, you still let me fuck you up the ass,” Nate pointed out. Nora’s cheeks burned and she buried her face in Arthur’s arm.

The Elder grinned. “I don’t know why you’re hiding your face on _me._ It’s not like I’ll protect you from him.”

“You’re closest,” she said, her voice muffled. 

Gently, he stroked his fingers through her hair. “Fair enough.”

Nate let out an appreciative noise. “This is nice,” he murmured. “But I’m gonna need a nap now. Fancy sticking around, sir?”

There was a moment of hesitation as Arthur glanced to the door, thinking it over. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been at it but it had to be a while; still… a nap couldn’t hurt, right? “Mm… yeah, alright,” he conceded. “But are you only napping because you’re old? Need to get a nap in for the elderly?” he added, his tone joking. 

“Yup, and when I wake up, I’m gonna finger your ass until you’re spent and your balls are empty,” Nate drawled in response. “Still got my fine motor skills, sport.”

Arthur pursed his lips but went quiet, realizing he’d dug himself a hole and was about ready to bury himself in it. Instead, he just silently shifted the way he was lying to get more comfortable. Nate just grinned. 

“Welcome to my life,” Nora murmured, running her hands up and down Arthur’s arm. 

“I hope you love it as much as she does,” Nate added. He kissed the top of Arthur’s head again. “Get some sleep.”


End file.
